


In Extremo

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Noch einmal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Present Tense, Strong Language, БДСМ, Сомнительное согласие, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, слэнг/мат, флагелляция, чрезмерно открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к "NE": Ленгель Элен, его личный демон и сеанс экзорцизма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Утро

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [**Чертенок номер 13**](http://chertick13.diary.ru/).

  
_Is this you, inside?  
Akira Yamaoka, Melissa Williamson «One More Soul to the Call»_

_«Не бойся, это демоны»  
Мама_  


  
Это прекрасный мир. Тут насыщенные краски: васильковое небо с рябью прозрачных облаков, белесых днем и розоватых на закате, прозрачная, постоянно меняющая оттенок вода, яркая трава, изумрудная и малахитовая, и невозможное солнце, диск которого отсвечивает то драгоценным шафраном, то темной киноварью. Тут по-другому течет время и все очень просто. И не надо никуда торопиться. Ллей сидит на огромном валуне над водой и смотрит на свое отражение, но никак не может разглядеть его черты. Они постоянно меняются, зыбкие, как утренняя дымка. Тогда Ллей переводит взгляд на небо и вдыхает прохладный воздух, пропитанный травяной горечью. Ему хорошо здесь и одному, но скоро его уединение нарушают. _Он_ ничего не требует и ничего не говорит. У _него_ огромные ладони; когда Ллей чувствует их тепло и тяжесть на своих плечах, у него щемит в солнечном сплетении – и это почти болезненно. Что-то похожее он переживает когда смотрит в _его_ глаза цвета папоротника с вызолоченными солнцем ресницами. Он не может найти себе места, не чувствует себя целым, странное волнение распыляет его по пространству. Он почти перестает понимать, что у него есть тело, что он может ответить на прикосновение этого человека, поэтому Ллей застывает, превращаясь в каменное изваяние, и только смотрит, ощущая нечто сродни отчаянию. Он слишком остро чувствует присутствие того, другого – и его мир теряет гармонию. Запахи прелой листвы, сырой земли, отцветающих растений и далеких костров отходят на дальний план, звуки природы заглушаются, все тело Ллея перенастраивается, стараясь уловить едва заметный аромат дыма, исходящий от волос пришедшего, и стук его сердца. Он ровный и сильный, умиротворяющий. Совсем не такой, как у Ллея, сердце которого бьется, как сумасшедшее, потому что тот слишком напряжен и все никак не может заставить себя расслабиться, сколько ни старается дышать размеренно, не глотая воздух, словно утопающий. Тогда он понимает, что задыхается; ему кажется, что легкие ссохлись и уже никогда не расправятся, ладони становятся мокрыми, ком подкатывает к горлу...

...Элен кончает, но не чувствует должного удовлетворения, только отголосок паники и неудовольствие от того, что слишком сильные физические ощущения вырвали его из мира, где все намного совершенней. Ему приятно, но не так, как могло бы быть. Кажется, его глупый организм совсем не вырабатывает гормон окситоцин. Парень лежит на спине в своей постели – почти что драгоценный ортопедический матрас и постельное белье из льна отличного качества, которое всегда прохладное, – и подслеповато щурится в потолок. Внизу живота тепло и мокро, Элен знает, что уже должен быть в душе, если не желает приклеиться к одеялу, но он хочет спать, чувствует себя разбитым и жалким, и потому не торопится вставать. Еще минута. Две. Три.

Уже четыре утра. Три минуты пятого.

Он может опоздать на ежедневное собрание Неспящих.

Элен все же встает.

По утрам он недоволен собой больше, чем обычно. О, нет, он любит себя, как никто другой, и знает себе цену - но эта любовь давно уже приняла извращенную форму. Ленгель Элен – свой самый главный критик. То ли оттого, что даже самые незначительные замечания, брошенные в адрес парня, вызывают у него бесконечные приступы самокопания, то ли потому что он чокнутый перфекционист и чудовищный педант. Таким не место в мире, на девяносто процентов состоящем из хаоса. Элен старается обуздать хаос во всех его проявлениях, но счет пока не в его пользу.

Элен принимает душ. Он отстает от графика на четыре минуты, но это не критично. Когда он выходит из ванной, чувствуя себя чуть менее сонным и чуть более раздраженным, нежели ранее, за окном все еще темно. Словно могло быть иначе. Ноябрь. Элен смотрит на огни никогда не спящего города за стеклом и медленно глотает апельсиновый сок. Тот такой холодный, что у парня начинает свербеть в висках. Последний гвоздь в гроб этого отвратительного утра.

Прикончив бокал с соком, он недоумевает, зачем вообще выпил его. Элен часто мерзнет, и ощущение ледяной жидкости в желудке заставляет его поеживаться, пока он выискивает в платяном шкафу что-то плотное и теплое. Скандинавские мотивы, все эти чернично-синие олени, пасущиеся на белоснежных вязаных просторах, по-прежнему в моде, но парню настойчиво кажется, что он будет выглядеть в чем-то подобном как бедный студент творческой специальности, то есть – отвратительно. Он надевает рубашку и натягивает сверху тонкий кашемировый джемпер. Все еще холодно, но элегантно. Элен тратит еще несколько минут на то, чтобы найти шарф крупной вязки. Это не так-то просто – у него очень, очень много шарфов.

Конечно, он опаздывает. Совсем ненадолго - будь это кто-то другой, этому не придали бы никакого значения - но это же сам Ленгель Элен, поэтому все переглядываются, пытаясь вести себя «как обычно». Они говорили о нем. Обсуждали. А ведь он задерживался всего-то на семь минут. Вон, тот же Войт, живое воплощение закона «дуракам всегда везет» регулярно приходит ко второй половине собрания. Он может неделями не появляться на этих импровизированных утренних планерках, будь они неладны, и никто ему ничего не говорил. Кроме Элена. Потому что чертов Войт еще и порождение хаоса, с которым в обязательном порядке следует бороться. Элен никак не уяснит, как же можно быть таким неорганизованным и спонтанным, жрущим все подряд, вечно одетым в мятое и при этом моментально располагающим к себе. Ленгель не понимает Войта, как ни старается, и потому этот дурак его очень интересует. Нет, парень вовсе не хочет с ним общаться или что-то в этом роде. Иногда, задумчиво разглядывая мощную шею Войта, он меланхолично думает, что им нужно было трахнуться. Вряд ли этот придурок мастер предварительных ласк (а, вполне станется, и вовсе не знает, что это такое), но Элен уже привык к тому, что его партнеры, при весьма неплохих внешних данных, полные ноли, и сам бы как-нибудь справился. Но это же Войт, с ним вечно что-то не так. Вчера он вел себя, как типичный гомофоб, сегодня – живет в каком-то подобии брака с неожиданно приличным и вроде бы даже соображающим мужиком. На них все так умиляются, будто это единственная счастливая пара на земле. Обычно Ленгеля тошнит от «розовых соплей», от вечной жажды хэппи-эндов и пропитанного сахарными историями любви массового сознания, но ему достаточно одного неосторожно брошенного взгляда на этих двоих, чтобы серьезно задуматься. Войт и этот его немец... смешные. Они никогда не целуются на людях, не держатся за руки и вообще довольно скупы на проявления чувств, но то, как они смотрят друг на друга, невозможно не заметить. И это каждый раз выглядит, как чертова сцена из мелодрамы: когда играет трогательная музыка, время замедляется - и все всё понимают. Элен понимает тоже: как-то так и выглядит «судьба». Парень прекрасно знает теорию, верит в кармические связи и ждет _своего_ человека. Он обязательно появится, когда придет время. Просто... Ленгель действительно устал ждать.

Элен предается безрадостным размышлениям о «судьбе» большую часть собрания. Кристиан пьет жуткую розовую мешанину и проводит краткий инструктаж, который на деле совсем не так уж краток. Сольвейг слушает его с таким вниманием, будто от слов руководителя зависят судьбы мира (впрочем, может статься, так оно и есть), и периодически кивает, церемонно, как китайский мандарин. Анико сворачивает розы из салфеток – юное, свежее дитя. Судя по мечтательному взгляду Войта, устремленному в витрину с выпечкой, тот прозревает скорое возвращение домой и порцию восхитительного утреннего траха. Элен кривится. Дуракам везет, никаких сомнений. Он, Ленгель Элен, не дурак, поэтому мироздание на нем отыгрывается.

Сольвейг, кажется, что-то замечает. Что именно – сложно сказать. Периодически у нее проявляется комплекс «спасительницы мира». Или это материнский инстинкт? Неважно. Она хочет помочь всем нуждающимся, и не приведи человеческий Бог ей решить, что ты и минуты не протянешь без ее бесцеремонного вмешательства в свою личную жизнь. Элен не хочет с ней откровенно конфликтовать, норвежка кажется ему неглупой и, в общем-то, достойной уважения, но когда она подходит после собрания и заводит старую шарманку, аккуратно прощупывает почву, начиная разговор невинной фразой: «Не хочешь задержаться и попить со мной кофе?» – он с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы не наговорить ей гадостей. Парень уже открывает рот, с языка, того и гляди, сорвутся детские, смешные по сути своей упреки, все эти «Помогай чертову Войту, не мне. Я не какой-то сопляк и слюнтяй» и «Мне не нужна твоя жалость. И понимание тоже не нужно, если ты еще не заметила». Раньше Элен не мог контролировать потоки словесной рвоты, неизменно начинавшиеся на пике глухого раздражения, и говорил все, что думал, как только слова подступали к горлу, словно непереваренное содержимое желудка. Время научило его сдерживаться. Это почти легко: досчитать до десяти и выдохнуть. И сказать: «Благодарю, но я тороплюсь». Он никуда не торопится, конечно. Ему просто не нравится «Ди Зюсихкайтен» и местное варево, продаваемое простакам под видом кофе, и то, что Кристиан давно не придумывал для него угнетающих заданий. Навязчивое внимание Сольвейг ему тоже не нравится.

Элен выходит на улицу и долго стоит на крыльце, медленно вдыхая холодный воздух с запахом снега. Наблюдает за жемчужно-белым паром, срывающимся с губ и клубящимся вокруг лица. Ртутная полоска на термометре точно сползла ниже ноля. В последнее время зимы наступают рано, и они совсем не по-европейски холодные. На прошлое Рождество Германию к чертям завалило снегом, у них тут дела обстоят немногим лучше. Нужно забрать из бардачка перчатки.

До начала работы несколько часов, и он не представляет, чем их можно заполнить. Пять утра – идиотское, откровенно неудобное время для встречи. Почему бы им не собираться в три часа ночи, если на то пошло? И символично, и еще более неудобно.

Элен не чувствует вязкой утренней сонливости, но с удовольствием лег бы спать. На месяц. Во-первых, тогда ноябрь пронесется, как один миг. Во-вторых, он бы провел месяц в мире, где его, кажется, любят. В этой реальности ему неуютно. Все эти угловатые здания-гиганты, лампы дневного света, тонкие сигареты-«палочки от чупа-чупса», женщины с цепкими глазами и угрожающе-длинными ногтями, бумаги и деньги. Это его мир, и Элен ненавидит его всей душой, но не уверен, что сможет выжить в другой системе координат, той самой, что исправно видит во сне, из ночи в ночь.

Он садится в машину. Находит перчатки. Гипнотизирует часы на приборной панели. Пожалуй, он хочет есть. Сегодня третья среда месяца, поэтому Элен едет в неплохой китайский ресторан, работающий двадцать четыре часа в сутки. В теплое время года парень ест на веранде, рядом с большим металлическим факелом, и смотрит на огонь, но сейчас веранда закрыта. Элен хмурится, когда на лобовое стекло падает крупка снега и тут же тает. Внутри ресторана у него тоже есть любимое место, у самого окна. Оттуда можно смотреть на людей, как на рыб в гигантском аквариуме.

Элен любит странные вкусы, непривычные и многозначительные. Любит острое и кисло-сладкое, густо и пряно пахнущее, но ненавидит с кем-то делиться тем, что лежит на тарелке, и терпеть не может, когда кто-то наблюдает за тем, как он откусывает, пережевывает, проглатывает. Ленгель не представляет, как можно эстетично и эротично есть, и не подозревает у себя наличия подобного таланта. Потому и старается есть один.

Его ожидает грандиозный облом. Нет, «его» ресторан не закрыли и не переделали в салон антиквариата. Этот облом совсем иного рода. Он сидит за его, Ленгеля, столом, в какой-то отвратительной клетчатой рубашке нараспашку, из-под которой виднеется черная майка. К счастью, все, что ниже груди, скрывает стол, и Элен в тайне радуется, что хотя бы это избавило его от необходимости лицезреть пивной живот этого типа. Мужчина не выглядит болезненно-толстым, более того, его сложно назвать даже плотным, подразумевая, что у того откормленные щеки и неспортивный вид. Тип, нагло занявший стол, крепко сбит, с типичными пропорциями бывшего победителя соревнований по пауэр-лифтингу, а ныне бодигарда при большой шишке. Ленгелю всегда нравились такие мужчины: широкоплечие, с ярко-выраженной мускулатурой и сильными руками – вероятно потому, что сам он тонкокостный и довольно-таки хрупкий на вид. Вот только данный конкретный персонаж ему совсем не нравится – потому, что занял его место, и потому, что одет как техасский фермер или финский лесоруб, и, несомненно, потому, что столешница скрывает отвратительный пивной живот. Элен напрягается. В ресторане свободны _все остальные_ столы, кроме одного, за которым спит над чашкой чая усталый китаец, но парень не хочет садиться куда-то еще. Он же, черт возьми, Ленгель Элен, а не какой-то неловкий придурок, жующий сопли. Поэтому он берет курс на типа в клетчатой рубашке, подходит к нему почти вплотную и застывает. И стоит. И выжидающе смотрит.

И его совершенно невозможно не заметить.

Тип в клетчатой рубашке продолжает есть. Ленгель пристально наблюдает за движением его губ, подбородка, кадыка. Раздражение в нем начинает эволюционировать, наливаться цветом и соком. Его бесит все в этом наглом незнакомце, покусившемся на святое – его несчастный стол у окна в третью среду месяца. Элен едва может бороться с желанием опустить руку на стриженую макушку этого идиота и со всей силы приложить его лбом об стол. Макнуть невозмутимой рожей в тарелку – тоже неплохо. Но Элен умеет держать себя в руках, и потому продолжает молча нависать над столом.

Тип в рубашке, наконец, отвлекается от еды, промокает губы салфеткой и чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Элена. Трехдневная щетина на квадратном подбородке отлично дополняет его образ простого парня, выросшего среди кукурузных полей.

– Чем могу быть полезен? – говорит небритый тип.

– Освободите. Мой. Стол, – чеканит Элен. От модуляций его голоса оконные стекла просто обязаны покрыться инеем.

Мужчина в рубашке расплывается в ослепительной улыбке, словно ему только что сделали незабываемый комплимент. У него хорошие, ровные зубы и губы красивой формы. Ленгеля немного отпускает, но это вовсе не значит, что он хочет, чтобы этот тип тут оставался.

– Этим утром в «Небесном карпе» настоящая давка, не правда ли? – незнакомец в жуткой рубашке, оскорбляющей вкус любого здравомыслящего человека, простирает руку, обводя пустое помещение. Ленгель, от изумления потерявший дар речи, тупо следит за этим странным жестом. Китаец, все это время тихо дремавший, просыпается от звуков голоса и не менее удивленно таращится из своего угла.

– Это мой стол, – Элен считает это серьезным аргументом. Это же его стол. И его день. Гребаное утро третьей среды месяца.

Он никуда не уйдет, пока не съест булочку мантоу, приготовленную на пару, и не выпьет коктейль с соевым молоком. Вообще, Ленгель был бы совсем не против свинины в кисло-сладком соусе, но немного беспокоится о своем желудке. Белая Госпожа однажды дала ему второй шанс, не стоит ожидать от нее столь щедрого подарка снова. И уж точно, не после инцидента с нелепой смертью от острого приступа гастрита.

– Тут по-прежнему достаточно места для тебя и твоих друзей, которым тоже негде сесть, – раздается скрежет. Тип в клетчатой рубашке выдвигает ногой стул, стоящий с противоположной стороны стола.

– Было бы лучше, если бы вы ушли, – замечает Элен негромко. – Обычно я избегаю делить трапезу с людьми в клетчатом. Как и с теми, кто носит рубашку поверх футболки.

Мужчина осматривает свое облачение так, будто впервые его видит, и снова улыбается: широко и открыто, как лучшему другу. Элен не привык тратить улыбки на незнакомцев, поэтому немного сбит с толку.

Официант в голубом чангшане(1) приносит меню и кладет его на стол. Элен чувствует, что попал в западню. Он оставляет шарф и пальто на вешалке, и все-таки садится на выдвинутый стул, величественно, словно английская королева. И смотрит в тарелку странного типа. Вообще-то, он хочет есть до колик в животе, но черта с два в этом признается.

С трудом отведя взгляд от чужой еды, он утыкается в меню и изучает его - знакомое практически наизусть - с преувеличенным интересом, пытаясь немного абстрагироваться от ситуации и не вспылить. Ему сложно удерживать себя от внезапных вспышек агрессии. Небольшие пикировки – сколько угодно, ядовитые комментарии – пожалуйста, но до рукоприкладства и швыряния тарелками Элен не опускался никогда. И сейчас не будет.

– Тут хорошо готовят утку, – участливо сообщает персонаж в клетчатой рубашке.

– Не в шесть утра, – одними губами выговаривает Ленгель. Его шепот сложно назвать неразборчивым.

– Любите китайскую кухню? – кажется, этот идиот никогда не заткнется.

– Люблю тишину, – сообщает Элен и долго смотрит на вынужденного соседа по столу, надеясь, что его взгляд в достаточной степени выразителен.

Мужчина не торопится стушеваться и замолкнуть.

– Тяжелое утро или ты всегда такой неприветливый? – у него очень внимательные и очень светлые глаза. Серо-голубые, как небо при переменной облачности. Казалось бы, типичные глаза для людей славянской внешности. Вынужденный сосед Ленгеля совсем не похож на венгра, у него светлые пепельно-русые волосы и бледная кожа с прозрачными, едва заметными веснушками – пережитком минувшего лета. Странно, что с такой внешностью этот тип не кажется блеклым, словно из него выжали весь цвет.

Элену порой кажется, что вот он – совершенно однотонный. Правда, иногда ему это даже нравится. Гармонично смотрится.

– Я приветливый, – Ленгель тщательно выбирает тон и даже заставляет себя растянуть губы в некотором подобии доброжелательной улыбки, но ему прекрасно известно, что все это выглядит насквозь фальшивым. – Я просто люблю тишину. И этот стол. И китайскую кухню тоже люблю.

– А я люблю фильмы Ларса фон Триера и чай с лимоном. Приятно познакомиться.

Ленгель недоверчиво приподнимает брови, в последний момент удерживая себя от вспышки смеха.

– Мы не знакомы. Это нелепо.

– Риордан Лексо, – говорит мужчина и протягивает руку.

Элен смотрит на его ладонь и думает, что она действительно огромная, и такими-то ручищами только чинить автомобили и делать массаж, и что плечи совершенно каменные от напряжения, и что это не самая красивая рука, которую ему доводилось видеть, зачем он вообще прокручивает все это в голове?.. Конечно, мысль о том, что игнорировать предложение рукопожатия не очень-то вежливо, не посещает его.  
Потому что Элен вздрагивает от неожиданности, непроизвольно приоткрывает рот и тут же закрывает его. Он наконец вспоминает.

Большие руки. Серые волосы. Светлые глаза и открытый взгляд – никакого второго дна, на котором копошатся черви.

_Большие руки._

Волна страха сминает самоуверенность Ленгеля, как фантик от конфеты.

Мужчина кивает и усмехается едва заметно. В тот же момент Элен чувствует: что-то изменилось. Почти неуловимо. Как будто безобидные кучевые облака превратились в тучи. Как будто кто-то повернул часть кубика Рубика, и цвета сложились в иной последовательности. Безымянный тип все так же сидит напротив, Ленгель смотрит ему в глаза и держит меню перед собой, как щит. Ему хочется закрыться.  
Он видит в глазах мужчины _другого_.

Элен часто встречает тех, в ком живет кто-то еще, и речь совсем не о паразитах. Люди с упорством муравьев таскают на себе груз вдвое больше них самих, состоящий из мертвецов, сомнительных знакомых из прошлых жизней, демонов и клубков астрального дерьма... В первые месяцы после обретения нового «зрения», дающего возможность воочию убедиться в существовании всего этого потустороннего великолепия, Элен злится – лучше бы уж излечилась его миопия. Он не только видит то, что обычный человек видеть не должен, но еще и может с этим разговаривать. Честно говоря, в беседе с потусторонними тварями мало приятного. Уже потом, после знакомства с Кристианом, ставшим для Элена кем-то вроде учителя, парень узнает, что намного конструктивней разговаривать с душой человека, убеждать ее, что жизнь без жутких подселенцев намного лучше, что любую боль можно перетерпеть, что каждый может стать самому себе защитой и утешением, если мир начнет рушиться. Элен в жизни не поверил бы, начни ему кто-то втирать подобное, но тем, с кем он проводит «разъяснительные беседы», действительно становится лучше. Это настоящее чудо.

Однако Ленгель знает, что не может помочь всем. И что «подселение» – акт доброй воли владельца тела. Элен вообще умный и сообразительный, но стоит ему заметить постороннее присутствие в том, кто кажется плоским и неинтересным, обычным, _без второго дна_ , как он нездорово оживляется. Он ненавидит тварей, вылезающих из Нижнего мира; они вызывают у него брезгливость, тягостное ощущение погружения в вязкую темную слизь – и, при всем этом, страшный, болезненный интерес. Элен не может ничего с этим поделать. В его памяти хранятся запретные воспоминания, черный ящик, который никогда не должен быть прочитан. Единственная прогулка по Нижнему миру, полностью перекроившая всю жизнь. Тогда Элен встретил кое-кого... и он долго ждал новой встречи.

Ленгель напрягается всем телом, задерживает дыхание и пристально смотрит в глаза случайному собеседнику, осознавая, что тот, _другой_ , тоже изучает его. Элен хочет поговорить с ним - ведь это именно то, чего он ждал так долго ( _пять лет, пять гребаных лет_ ), что успел забыть об этом - но что-то останавливает его. Элен не любит подставляться и жертвовать собой. Он слишком эгоистичен для глупой, необдуманной самоотверженности, но сейчас речь идет не о спасении _чьей-то_ бессмертной души. Происходящее имеет непосредственное отношение к нему.

– Молчание – тоже ответ, – продолжает мужчина совсем другим голосом, и в нем больше нет ничего от того нелепого простака, кроме, разве что, клетчатой рубашки. У него завораживающие интонации, наполняющие грудную клетку черным льдом.

Элен чувствует холод и старается не ежиться. Ему кажется, что его внутренности смерзаются в один плотный комок, и это ощущение настолько сильно, что он непроизвольно, на сухую, сглатывает.

– Элен. Меня зовут Элен, – неохотно представляется он. Это проверка.

– _Элли_ , – моментально откликается мужчина, расплываясь в леденящей душу улыбке. – Подходящее имя для маленькой девочки.

Элен вдруг вспоминает о том, что он больше не тот запуганный мальчишка, провалившийся в выбеленный снегом пустынный мир вечного ноября. Тогда ему было позволительно бледнеть и убегать. Но не сейчас. Ленгель повидал на своем веку несколько сотен отвратительных тварей, и всем им пришлось убраться туда, откуда они имели несчастье выползти.

И он точно не собирается дрожать от страха в ожидании собственного завтрака.

Поэтому Ленгель расплывается в не менее отвратительном подобии улыбки (скулы сводит судорогой), немного наклоняет голову, изображая доверительный жест, и произносит медовым голосом:

– Еще раз назовете меня маленькой девочкой и сильно удивитесь, обнаружив у себя в заднице китайские палочки.

– Конечно, что еще туда может засунуть маленькая девочка? – хмыкает Лексо, а может, _тот другой_ , что таится в нем.

Вернувшийся официант подозрительно косится на них. Ленгель и его награждает своей непревзойденной улыбкой «чтоб ты сдох на месте», а после заказывает чертовы паровые булки. Должно быть, не слишком осмотрительно проделывать все это именно в такой последовательности. Теперь юноша в чангшане может плюнуть в его тарелку или сделать что-то куда более ужасное.

Впрочем, Элен вообще сомневается, что ему полезет кусок в горло.

У него на языке крутится сотня вопросов, главный среди которых – _почему вы преследуете меня_? Но Элен знает, что человек по имени Лексо не в силах ответить (и, скорее всего, найдет подобный вопрос бредовым, потому что для него эта встреча – первая и единственная), а его призрачный друг ни за что не станет упрощать парню жизнь.

– Вы мне кое-кого напоминаете, – заявляет Ленгель после тяжелых раздумий.

– Надеюсь, этот кто-то оставил у тебя приятные воспоминания, – очень похоже на то, что Лексо с ним флиртует. Будь это какой-то абстрактный мужчина, у которого абсолютно точно нет пивного брюшка и подселенцев, Элен, вероятно, и отнесся бы благосклонно к такому развитию событий. Он чертовски одинок и не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться флиртующими мужиками впечатляющих пропорций.

Но это, кажется, _тот самый тип_ , который даже выглядит, как _тот самый тип_ – и потому Элен леденеет.

– Безусловно, – с трудом выдавливает из себя он.

Мужчина вздергивает рукав и смотрит на часы. Присвистывает. Элен едва не подпрыгивает, осознавая, как он сейчас жалок. Это всего лишь свист. Обычное проявление эмоций. Лексо тем временем бросает на стол купюру, номиналом на порядок превышающую общую сумму заказа, поднимается со стула и отвешивает Элену шутливый поклон.

– Боюсь, придется вас покинуть. Не грустите, Ваше Величество.

Только сейчас Ленгель замечает кое-что новое и невероятно важное. Некоторое время он находится в ступоре и может разве что таращиться на то, как господин Риордан облачается в кожаную куртку и идет к выходу. Когда хлопает входная дверь, и потревоженная сквозняком «музыка ветра» начинает бренчать, Элен будто отмирает. Он подрывается со своего места и несется следом за Лексо, выскакивает из «Небесного карпа» на улицу, под снег, в чем был, с бешеным видом озирается, пока не находит искомое – мужчина щелкает сигнализацией от «Порше». Ленгель, в жизни никогда ни за кем не бегавший, устремляется к нему, исполненный надежды и отчаянья одновременно, дергает за обтянутое кожей плечо, заставляя развернуться. Лексо – доброжелательного вида простак в клетчатой рубахе, а не адская тварь с леденящими кровь интонациями – ошалело смотрит на него, и на какую-то долю секунды Элен снова улавливает то, что заставило его подскочить и броситься в погоню, как последнего влюбленного дурака.

_Глаза цвета папоротника_.

Разумеется, радужки Лексо все такие же светлые, голубоватые, отливающие серебром - но это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Просто Элен видит на месте Риордана другого человека – того, кем мужчина когда-то, очевидно, был. Зеленоглазого воина, пахнущего костром и осенью. От внезапного узнавания у Ленгеля слабеет в коленях, но мираж моментально исчезает. Теперь Элен видит только того пугающего типа, что ему довелось встретить на улицах Нижнего мира.

Столь разительные перемены заставляют его попятиться.

– Нет, – говорит он скорее себе, чем Лексо. – Нет. Только не ты, – и, прежде чем сморозить еще одну глупость, возвращается обратно, в зал ресторана, полностью потерянный.

Конечно же, это _он_. Это все он. И демон, преследующий _Элли_ , и сильный, надежный ирландец, которого любит Ллей.

Элен падает на стул, обхватывает себя руками в бесплотной попытке согреться. Его трясет. Похоже, он сходит с ума. Почему, почему все его прошлое воплощено в единственном человеке, притом таком неподходящем? Ленгелю хочется треснуть кулаком по столу, сорвать скатерть вместе с посудой и швырнуть этот бархатный куль на пол, злость переполняет его и никак не может найти выход. У Элена начинает дергаться левый глаз.

Ленгель всегда хотел встретить кого-то большого и сильного, и надежного. В его голове изначально заложен образ «пары», и это не какая-то банальная вкусовщина. Это память. Он так долго мечтал, что Великий Абсолют наконец-то столкнет его с реинкарнацией избранника Ллея, и вот, мир материальных мыслей торопится исполнить его главное желание в своей обычной извращенной манере.

– Ллея? – слабым голосом переспрашивает Элен, в очередной раз вводя официанта в недоумение. – Какого черта? Ллей – это я.

Он разделяет себя-настоящего и себя-прошлого с тех пор, как узнал удивительную вещь: его история началась вовсе не его рождением. Если слить все «я» в общий котел, можно запросто свихнуться. Нет, нет. Все его «я» – разные люди, проживавшие свои уникальные жизни в разные исторические периоды. И сейчас у него есть прекрасный шанс не дублировать уже написанный роман, а создать абсолютно новый. Найти человека, который будет не Риорданом Лексо, завести с ним нормальные – насколько это возможно в случае Элена – отношения. Расслабиться на срок, равный еще одной человеческой жизни, чтобы на следующем витке вновь столкнуться с неразрешенным кармическим узлом.

Элен медленно качает головой. Ну уж нет. Он разберется со всем сейчас.

Ему давно пора с этим разобраться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Changshan – традиционная мужская одежда в Китае, аналог женского чеонгсама.


	2. День

  
На работе – настоящей работе, а не том ее подобии, коим является организация «Танатос» – Элен в основном бездействует. Разумеется, это не потому, что ему нечем заняться. Дел – тьма. Дата выпуска номера приближается, а у них шаром покати. Обычно Элен, приверженец политики борьбы с хаосом, устраивает всем колоссальный разгон, потому как пребывает в полнейшей уверенности, что работает здесь он один, а остальные только перевыполняют план по уничтожению запасов кофе. Но не сегодня.

Элен проводит утро, наблюдая, как за окном его кабинета порхают снежинки. В третью среду ноября! Наверняка по местному телевидению ведущие в один голос блеют о глобальном похолодании, от которого даже дыра в озоновом слое не спасет. Ленгель качает головой и заматывает шарф потуже. Ему все время холодно. Он выпил столько гадкого кофе, что его того и гляди вывернет наизнанку, но ему по-прежнему хочется чего-то горячего. Элен мечтает о ванне с огненной водой, в которую залезет сразу же, как вернется домой. Пусть он сварится ко всем чертям, как средиземноморский моллюск с трагической судьбой, но хотя бы ненадолго перестанет чувствовать это. Холод. От него с трудом гнутся пальцы. Элен делает пять опечаток, набирая электронное письмо, состоящее из одних лишь канцеляризмов, а после вовсе закрывает почту.

Сегодня он ничего не будет делать. Самое лучшее для него сейчас – затаиться и выждать время.   
Ленгель возвращается на свою наблюдательную позицию к окну. Ему нужно подумать. Ему нужен какой-то план; он хочет еще раз увидеть Лексо и сказать ему: «Я тебя знаю. У тебя были зеленые глаза, и ты меня любил». Или «Внутри тебя живет зло. Я должен изгнать его, но мне нужна твоя помощь». Или «Трахни меня немедленно, черт бы все побрал, я уже столько времени не трахался, что начинаю сходить с ума». Элен определенно начинает сходить с ума. К тому же, он уже очень давно ничего такого никому не говорит – и до настоящего момента не собирался.

И ему все еще нужен какой-то план. Он не знает про мужчину в клетчатой рубашке ничего конкретного, кроме его имени. Несмотря на внешнюю холодность, Элен кипит от злости на себя: на волне эмоций он забыл прочитать номер машины Лексо. Это бы немного помогло в поисках. Ленгель все еще может обратиться к ребяткам из «Танатоса». Они-то точно найдут всю необходимую информацию, но Элен ловит себя на том, что не хочет просить помощи у кого бы то ни было. Это его дело, только его. Правда, Ленгелю немного грустно оттого, что он катастрофически одинок, и ему не у кого спросить совета. Что ему делать? Изгонять демона и убеждать почти незнакомого мужчину в том, что они связаны нитями судьбы? О да, прекрасный план, достойный бури аплодисментов.

Снег идет. Незаметно для себя Элен отвлекается от размышлений над вечным вопросом «что делать» и начинает вспоминать другой снежный ноябрьский день. В стране, где бесснежные зимы не такая уж редкость, где средней температурой воздуха в ноябре считается плюс семь по Цельсию, такое изобилие снега в конце осени кажется каким-то нонсенсом. Но Элен помнит тот день, как вчерашний, словно не было бесконечно долгих пяти лет, ушедших на то, чтобы начать жизнь с нуля и выковать из себя другого человека. Характер Ленгеля за это время едва ли улучшился, в остальном же изменения налицо.  
Снежный ноябрьский день пятилетней давности начинается с того, что Элен обнаруживает себя лежащим на диване в вип-кабинке ночного клуба и пару минут по частям собирает свое «вчера». Он в «Эйфории». Пару дней назад Ленгель расстался с очередным парнем, стритрейсером, и бурно отмечал это минувшим вечером. Нередко он и вовсе не нуждается в причине для праздника, но вчера было кое-что другое.   
Обычно Элен полностью себя контролирует. Не перепивает и не повышает дозу. Он же хороший мальчик, и не собирается превращаться в животное, вроде того отребья, что встречается в уборной клуба под утро. Его воротит от вида существ с расфокусированным взглядом, валяющихся на полу туалета в луже собственной рвоты. Ленгель застрелился бы, пережив такое, поэтому никогда не перешагивает черту под названием «хватит».

Но не вчера.

Честно, он испытал облегчение, отделавшись от своего – теперь уже бывшего – парня. Да, он определенно был в его вкусе: гора мускулов с большим членом. Вот только было бы намного лучше, если бы этот идиот умел делать что-то помимо возвратно-поступательных движений. Однообразный секс с минимумом заботы о партнере и максимумом эгоизма Элен еще как-то мог пережить, но отвратительные якобы возбуждающие фразочки вроде «Иди ко мне, _детка_ » откровенно выбешивали. Ленгель абсолютно не понимает концепции «durty talk», поэтому всякие постельные пошлости, призванные возбуждать, вводят его в состояние кровавой ярости. Он бы продал душу за парня, способного двигать бедрами молча, но пока, судя по всему, дьявол не заинтересован в подобном приобретении.

Итак, в очередной раз став полностью свободным человеком, Элен решает, что может позволить себе чуть-чуть больше обычного. Нет, разумеется, он не собирается трахаться с первым встреченным в клубе мужиком... Разве что, если тот будет очень хорош. И молчалив. Или если он просто возьмет член Ленгеля в рот, тем самым обеспечив тишину. Но, в общем-то, у Элена немного другая цель. Он хочет веселиться. Ленгель нагло улыбается бармену и просит сделать ему «Минет», парень за стойкой подмигивает в ответ, подыгрывая ему, и смешивает коктейль. Элен ослепителен. С ним пытается познакомиться полуголая брюнетка, но он дает ей понять, что не в восторге от людей с неправильным прикусом. После этого крохотного инцидента Ленгель идет прямиком в вип-кабинку, где обычно зависает его тусовка. Кто-то уже вдыхает первую дорожку через свернутую купюру. Выглядит это скорее как пародия на роскошную жизнь; как-никак, они всего лишь «золотая молодежь» провинциального венгерского городка. Живи Элен в Будапеште, он никогда бы не стал звездой, но в масштабах их захолустной дыры он неповторим. Ленгель знает, что красив, и знает, что многие хотят его. Он сияет белозубой улыбкой, выпивает предложенную стопку текилы, вдыхает дозу и поспешно вытирает нос, потому что беспокоится, что на нем остались следы порошка. Сейчас будет круто. Ленгель растекается по дивану, обитому дешевым подобием бархата. Престижный клуб, а обстановка – как в притоне. _Наркоманском._ Смешно.

Потом кто-то танцует на столе, неуклюже раздеваясь при этом. Падает. Кажется, кричит, но Элен не слышит звуков, он словно в вакууме. Притаскивают кальян. Раскуривают. Кто-то лежит на полу и дымит. Элен смотрит на стены, грубо загрунтованные фиолетовой краской. Мимо пролетают клубы дыма, принимающие причудливые очертания. Как облака. Он требует дать ему затянуться, потому что «ни фига не вставило», но не слышит своего голоса. Как ни странно, ему вручают мундштук, и Элен затягивается – слишком глубоко и жадно. Горло дерет. Он надсадно кашляет – опять же, беззвучно. Все вокруг похоже на немое кино. Мимо лениво плывет облако в виде бегемота. Бегемот подмигивает ему. Ленгель просит кофе и еще дозу. И минет. Какая-то девица тянется к его ширинке, он бьет ее по рукам. Незнакомый парень протягивает ему пакетик с порошком. Элен никак не может найти подходящую купюру. Стены покачиваются. Ленгель закрывает глаза и блаженно думает, что плывет по морю на своем диване с дешевой обивкой. В шторм. Ему все еще не хватает кофе и минета. В другом углу кто-то в открытую ебется. Кажется. Элен не слышит звуков, но видит какое-то странное копошение тел. Потом вспоминает, что не открыл глаза. Клубы дыма складываются в жуткое лицо. Оно разевает рот и проглатывает – бегемота и ту пару, что тискается в углу, и комнату, и самого Ленгеля.

Все как-то очень... сиренево.

Ленгель открывает глаза. Комната плывет. Ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы нашарить очки. Мир насыщается деталями. Вот его ноги в ботинках, вот диван, вот стол. Люди куда-то исчезли. Ленгель зло думает, что, должно быть, уже утро, и все разъехались по домам, бросив его тут ко всем чертям и понадеявшись, что уборщики растолкают его, как только заступят на смену. Элен припоминает, сколько принял накануне, и удивляется, почему так хорошо себя чувствует. Он поднимается с дивана и идет в зал. Там удручающе пусто, и это странно. Элен оглядывается по сторонам. Никого. Спустя несколько минут он высматривает какое-то шевеление в углу и бредет туда, хотя здравый смысл подсказывает ему, что, вообще-то, пора валить из «Эйфории». Но ему интересно, какого черта никто не оттирает пятна «Космополитена» с зеркального танцпола. В зале такой бардак. Элен не понимает, куда подевались чертовы уборщики.

В самом углу, за барной стойкой, сидит какой-то тип в полосатом кардигане и постоянно дергает головой. Ленгель хмурится. Что-то тут не так. Элен решает, что нужно убраться из клуба как можно быстрее, потому что он, нахер, не какой-нибудь тупоголовый герой фильма ужасов - и если уж увидел дергающегося чувака, то не пойдет выяснять, все ли с ним в порядке. Судороги? Его проблемы, пусть своевременно принимает прописанные препараты. А Элен уходит.

Но теперь Ленгель не может выбросить из головы мысль о фильме ужасов. Ему становится не по себе. Странный тип продолжает сидеть, уперев локти в стойку, и дергать головой. Не похоже, что у него припадок, но выглядит ужасно. Элен не собирается его окликивать и, уж тем более, отходить от жутковатого типа, повернувшись к нему спиной. Вдруг сейчас тот повернется, а вместо лица у него омерзительная рожа с закатившимися глазами и раззявленным ртом. Ленгель не может перестать думать о пожелтевших глазных белках и синем, выпадающем, как у повешенного, языке, поэтому осторожно пятится, озираясь по сторонам. Пусть лучше решат, что он чокнутый. В обычной ситуации парень бы, конечно, себе такого не позволил, но, честно говоря, лучше быть живым психопатом, чем мертвым «нормальным человеком».

Наконец, Элен добирается до входной двери и вываливается на улицу. Идет снег. Такой... рождественский. Холод заставляет Ленгеля вспомнить, что он забыл свой плащ в гардеробе клуба. Элен хватается за дверную ручку, чтобы вернуться и забрать-таки свои вещи, но что-то останавливает его. _Не надо_. Элен обхватывает себя руками. Ему дьявольски холодно, и он хочет есть. Совсем рядом с «Эйфорией» есть одно милое заведение, «Пудра». Там можно позавтракать и подождать такси в тепле. Ленгель торопливо идет туда, в недоумении отмечая, что улицы города совсем безлюдны. Изредка проезжают машины, пешеходов не видно вовсе. Из-за снега мир вокруг похож на засвеченный снимок – белый режет глаз, остальные цвета блеклые и невыразительные. А ведь сейчас ноябрь... Рановато для снега и такого ужасного холода. Добравшись до кафе, Ленгель уже почти не чувствует ног.

Перешагнув порог «Пудры», Элен думает, что спасен... в первую секунду. Он делает пару шагов по инерции и застывает, словно неведомая сила приклеила его к полу. В кафе есть посетители, и они не дергают головами. На первый взгляд, они вроде бы вполне нормальны. Ленгелю требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что же заставило его остановиться. У Элена сильная близорукость, он с детства привык больше полагаться на слух, и сейчас тот дает ему первую подсказку. В «Пудре» стоит тишина. Изредка ее нарушают шорохи: тихий звук шагов, когда официанты передвигаются по залу, стук посуды и столовых приборов. Никто не говорит. Ни один. Элен напрягается еще больше, превращается в натянутую струну. Он прищуривается и старается впитать глазами все детали. И чем больше он видит, тем сильнее каменеет.

Еда в тарелках посетителей «Пудры» давно сгнила. Она выглядит отвратительно, и теперь Ленгель чувствует ее гадкий сладковатый запах. Над омерзительными остатками пищи парят толстые мухи. Элен смотрит на стоящее в витрине блюдо с пирогом. В начинке шевелятся опарыши. Ленгель чувствует спазм в желудке и переводит взгляд дальше. Люди еще страшнее. У них нет глаз. На их месте только выжженые дыры, вроде тех, что оставляют после себя горящие сигареты, но побольше. Еще, похоже, у этих существ нет голоса. Они открывают рты, поглощая истлевшие блюда, шевелят губами, как рыбы, но не способны издать ни звука.

Элен в ужасе смотрит на все это и не знает, что делать. _Главное, не орать_. И не привлекать их внимание. Нужно вести себя так, будто все идет по плану. Будто так и должно быть. Элен немного боится, что вся эта армия пожирателей гнили вдруг отвлечется от своих дел и бросится на него, но безглазые подобия людей не торопятся нападать. Больше похоже на то, что они вовсе не замечают Ленгеля... и друг друга. Элен снова пятится к выходу. Даже если они полностью слепы... прочь отсюда.  
Ему нужно домой. Ему нужно спрятаться где-то.

Кажется, Элен никогда больше не захочет есть. Воспоминания об омерзительного вида протухшей еде будут преследовать его до конца дней.

Ленгель идет по обезлюдевшим улицам. Теперь он даже рад, что вокруг никого нет. Так безопасней. Элен движется так быстро, как только может, обхватив себя руками в бесплодной попытке сохранить тепло. Его знобит. Зубы клацают друг о друга. Ленгеля бесит этот звук. Он думает, что, возможно, спятил. Или это наркотический трип... что, впрочем, маловероятно. Его никогда не посещали пугающие приходы, а если бы посетили, Элен бы немедленно бросил. Только приятное ощущение движения пространства: словно ты протекаешь сквозь плиты пола или взмываешь к потолку... Что-то такое, и никаких выжженых глаз и откормленных навозных мух.

Спустя четверть часа замерзший Элен добирается до перекрестка, на котором нечто странное привлекает его внимание. Странным оказывается фонарный столб, на котором висит что-то вроде бесформенного черного куля. Издалека парень никак не может рассмотреть это, очки совсем не помогают ему. Элен подходит поближе к столбу и чувствует, как горло забивает плотный ком – не продохнуть. На столбе висит мужчина... Труп мужчины, священника. Он подвешен вниз головой. Сутана разорвана и свисает на лицо несчастному. Черные брюки расстегнуты. Элен краем глаза замечает безвольно свисающий член болезненного цвета, напоминающий огромного червя, и чувствует подкатывающую тошноту. На асфальте под распятым написано белой краской « _дин-дон_ ».

Обострившийся до предела слух Ленгеля улавливает неожиданные звуки. Кто-то насвистывает _веселенькую_ мелодию.

Безглазые люди еще и безмолвны, значит, это кто-то другой. Элен думает, что совсем не хочет знать, кто бы это мог быть. Возможно, это тот, кто так страшно расправился со святым отцом. Ленгель оборачивается и видит, как к нему неторопливо приближается мужчина. Он не может разглядеть толком, как выглядит незнакомец - расстояние слишком велико - но отчетливо слышит, что тот тихонько насвистывает.

Элен разворачивается и бросается бежать. На нем чудовищно неудобные туфли, к тому же, в последнее время он не уделял много времени спорту. Сейчас все это не имеет значения. Ленгелю так страшно, что он несется вперед, почти не разбирая дороги. Очки подпрыгивают на носу, он практически ничего не видит, мир в линзах перенасыщен деталями, а за их пределами превращается в однородную белесую кашу. Элен уже не знает, чего боится больше – что свистящий тип его догонит или что он по недосмотру врежется в другое жуткое существо. Через несколько минут бега Элен делает новое неприятное открытие: он задыхается. Дышать возможно только крохотными глотками, недостаточными для того, чтобы обеспечить все тело кислородом. Ленгель останавливается, скрючивается, неловко поддерживая себя под живот, и пытается протолкнуть в легкие как можно больше воздуха - но только заходится кашлем. И снова отчаянно глотает воздух. Потом поднимает голову и опасливо озирается. Вроде бы тот мужчина отстал. Вокруг снова никого. У обочины припаркован автомобиль. Элен щурится. Там кто-то есть. Парень начинает отступать, но в последний момент улавливает боковым зрением – кто-то изнутри прижимается лицом к стеклу. Пару секунд перед глазами стоит жутковатый белый блин с выпученными глазами и бесформенным розовым ртом – то, во что превратилась физиономия типа из машины, после того, как он расплющил ее о стекло.

Элен понимает, что ни в коем случае нельзя останавливаться, но бежать больше не может. Он загнанно дышит и прижимает ладонь к боку, в котором болезненно покалывает. Его жалкий нетренированный организм вырабатывает слишком мало молочной кислоты. Если Ленгель переживет этот кошмар, он, несомненно, прекратит употреблять наркотики. Пить тоже бросит. И начнет ходить в спортзал три раза в неделю. Будет бегать по утрам. Перестанет трахаться с безмозглыми качками на крутых тачках, ведущими себя как звезды порно. Он полностью изменится, если выживет. Несколько воодушевленный этой своеобразной клятвой, Элен упрямо сжимает зубы и, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль в боку, поспешно двигается дальше, сворачивая с широкой центральной улицы на узкую, уходящую вбок.

Он не знает этих мест и с сомнением думает, что, возможно, это даже не его город. Тут очень неуютно. Стволы редких деревьев узловатые и искривленные. Серые или грязно-желтые дома таращатся на него темными провалами окон. Элен опасается смотреть в оконные стекла, потому что за ними в любую секунду могут всплыть раздутые лица-маски, вроде того, что он заметил в автомобиле. Он идет дальше все медленней, потому что вокруг царит нездоровая тишина, а он уже несколько минут не встречал ничего пугающего. Ленгель почти физически чувствует приближение чего-то ужасного и заставляет себя бесшумно втягивать воздух носом, чтобы не пропустить ни одного постороннего шороха из-за своего громкого надрывного дыхания. Ему неплохо было бы вооружиться чем-нибудь. Элен обшаривает улицу въедливым взглядом, но не обнаруживает ничего, способного сойти за оружие. Ни больших палок, ни кусков арматуры. Зато из-за одного из домов на другой стороне дороги появляется уже знакомая темная фигура. Элен снова озирается в панике и ныряет в один из дворов. Тут находится старая общественная прачечная. Невысокое здание бледно-голубого цвета, окруженное забором. Двери прачечной открыты, поэтому Ленгель, не долго думая, несется туда. Ему нужно где-то затаиться на время, пока этот человек ( _или что он такое_ ) не исчезнет из виду.

Прачечная совсем древняя. Странно, если ей еще кто-то пользуется. Странно, что такие вообще еще существуют. Элен вбегает в просторное помещение, эхо делает звук его шагов по кафельной плитке неприятно громким. Акустика тут как в соборе или в филармонии. Парень видит ряд ужасно громоздких стиральных машин, пожелтевших от времени, деревянные скамьи и сушилки для белья. Судя по всему, оборудование настолько ветхое, что не поддерживает функцию сушки, поэтому металлические рейки заполнены простынями, колыхающимися на сквозняке. Вывешенное постельное белье, хоть и постирано недавно (Элен слышит запах сырости и дешевого кондиционера), выглядит неопрятно: оно тоже желтоватое и покрыто грязными пятнами, напоминающими следы жира или машинного масла. Ленгеля передергивает. Он внимательно осматривается, пытаясь подыскать себе подходящее убежище, но прачечная совсем для этого не подходит – все углы прекрасно обозреваются. Тут не спрятаться. Ленгель замечает на одной из стиральных машин раскрытую книгу, подходит и берет ее в руки.

Это Библия. Из нее выдрано больше половины страниц, так, что корешок отваливается. Элен машинально пролистывает книгу, даже не стараясь читать ее. _Библия_. Что же ему, вставать на колени и молиться? Подняв взгляд от страниц, он замечает за окном движение. Мужчина неторопливо входит во двор прачечной. Элен пытается сглотнуть, но во рту сухо и горько, как после дешевых сигарет. Мгновение он стоит, будто соляная статуя, притиснув к груди изодранный томик священного писания и вовсе перестав дышать, после чего бесшумно опускает книгу на прежнее место, будто никто ее и не трогал, и, не придумав ничего лучше, пробирается между рядами развешенных простыней, кривясь от отвращения, когда влажные после стирки, но по-прежнему несвежие полотнища ненароком задевают его лицо и руки. Вскоре Элен достигает стены, на которой размашисто выведено темно-красным « _Apage a me Satanas!_ »(2). Написано неаккуратно, вся стена под надписью испещрена потеками краски. Выглядит, как запекшаяся кровь. Все, что Элен может разобрать в написанном – имя Сатаны, и его это совсем не обнадеживает. Но еще меньше надежды вселяет то, что он слышит знакомую тихую мелодию, которую насвистывает его преследователь, и гулкие шаги, звук которых, кажется, отскакивает от стен и мечется по помещению, как с силой запущенный мяч.

Элен прижимается спиной к стене так тесно, как только может, и застывает. Прямо перед его носом едва заметно покачивается льняная простыня, некогда бывшая белой, а ныне покрытая коричневатыми разводами. Ленгель очень брезглив, и все эти отвратительные пятна на _чистом_ белье не дают ему покоя. Он, как умеет, старается абстрагироваться, но не может, потому что все эти тряпки, измазанные в каком-то дерьме, перед самым его лицом. А где-то там, за ними, находится тот, кто может повесить Элена на столбе. Его преследователь не торопится. Он продолжает двигаться все тем же прогулочным шагом, уверенный в том, что его жертве некуда деться, и все так же беззаботно насвистывает. Элен слышит его приближение и думает, что должен молиться, но в голове – абсолютная пустота. Ему как будто даже не страшно, только руки потные и ледяные, и сердце сокращается с бешеной скоростью.

Шаги стихают, свист обрывается и воцаряется тишина. Ленгелю это не нравится. Он не может вычислить, как далеко от него остановился мужчина, догадался ли он, что Элен здесь. Парень понимает, что не сможет стоять вечно, прижимаясь к стене в поисках защиты. Ему нужно сдвинуться вбок, к самому краю развешенных простыней, и посмотреть, что происходит за ними. Очень медленно он перемещает ногу вправо, переносит на нее вес тела, скользит вдоль стены, все еще касаясь ее лопатками и ягодицами. И в этот момент слышит шелест страниц. Элен подбирается к краю влажного полотна и осторожно выглядывает из-за него.

Мужчина стоит у стиральной машинки и листает Библию. Со спины он выглядит совсем не опасным. _Обычным_. На этом типе серая толстовка с капюшоном и застиранные джинсы. Неброская одежда, да, кажется, и сам он не наделен яркой внешностью. Взять хотя бы его серые, коротко остриженные волосы. Но Элен видит его здоровенную шею, как у Радо Миклоша, с которым он учился в одном классе – парня, выигравшего не одно соревнование по боксу среди юниоров, и, в каком-то роде, его первой любви. Видит Ленгель и огромные ручищи, в которых дряхлый томик совсем теряется, кажется игрушечным. Один удар таким кулаком – и Элена не только сложит пополам, но и превратит в месиво из плоти и осколков костей.

И Ленгель вдруг понимает. Только его страх перед этим мужчиной настоящий. Физический. На самом деле, что ему могли сделать тот дерганый парень из клуба или слепые как кроты люди из кафе, и уж тем более белолицее нечто, запертое внутри машины? Ничего. Они пугали потому, что были непонятны и странны, но не более. Зато человек, которого он видит перед собой, несет в себе вполне реальную угрозу. Он может убить Элена, сломать ему шею, расколоть ребра, как трухлявые щепки, выпустить кишки, и – хуже того – он может его _изнасиловать_. Ленгель чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, и скулы сковывает от холода. Почему-то мысль о сексуальном насилии пугает больше всего. Она буквально замораживает его изнутри.

– Сказав это, Он воззвал громким голосом, – мужчина вдруг нарушает болезненную тишину. Он читает негромко, но Элен слышит каждое слово. Голос кажется ему знакомым: и набор обертонов, и легкая, едва уловимая на слух, усмешка. – Лазарь! Иди вон.

Ленгель широко распахивает глаза, делая рваный вдох.

_Он знает. Он знает._

Ему не спрятаться. Этот человек знает, что он тут. Элен беззащитен, как маленький мальчик, который прячется от маньяка-убийцы под обеденным столом. У него нет никакого оружия. Конечно, он может попробовать врезать тому по яйцам, или куда-то еще, но скорее всего, после пары не особо успешных ударов его бросят лицом в пол и порвут на лоскутки. А он меньше всего хочет умереть от внутреннего кровотечения и многочисленных переломов, и вообще, _он не хочет умирать_.

Элена посещает очередное озарение: надо бежать. В закрытом помещении он все равно, что в ловушке, а на улицах пугающего города хотя бы есть пространство для маневров. Ему нужно наружу.

– И вышел умерший, обвитый по рукам и ногам погребальными пеленами, и лицо его обвязано было платком, – выразительно читает мужчина, поднимает лицо от Библии и медленно поворачивается в сторону Элена. Парень наконец видит его лицо – каждую черту, каждую деталь, вплоть до щетины на щеках и подбородке.

Конечно, он красив. У него самые прекрасные глаза на свете, такие ласковые.

Мужчина лукаво подмигивает Элену.

Ленгель даже не успевает сообразить, что делает. Ноги словно пружинят от пола. Он выпутывается из простыней, проскальзывает мимо мужчины и бежит к выходу, почему-то уверенный в том, что двери немедленно захлопнутся перед его носом, как только он их достигнет. Но нет, выход все еще свободен. Элен выскальзывает во двор прачечной, его обдает волной ледяного воздуха. Он успел забыть, как тут холодно. Чертовски холодно. Парень бежит вперед, в очередной раз пытаясь оторваться от преследователя, сделать разрыв между ними как можно больше. Страх в нем видоизменяется, оплавляется, как восковая свеча под действием тепла. Все это время ужас сковывал его рассудок, но теперь, кажется, Элен вернул себе способность думать.

Почему он убегает? Потому что этот человек, вероятно, опасен. Скорее всего, именно он повесил священника. С другой стороны, возможно, он пытается помочь Элену. Но что это за странная помощь?! Он мог бы окликнуть парня... или пытаться догнать его чуть более активно. Уж точно не этим своим неторопливым шагом.

И все-таки Элен сбавляет скорость и уже просто идет по очередной улице, присыпанной снегом, так похожим на ванильный сахар. Он видит плешивых собак, с рычанием разрывающих что-то ( _кого-то_ ) в подворотне. Элен просто проходит мимо. Его переполняет гробовое спокойствие. Он видит дерево с перекрученным стволом, на ветви которого нанизаны человеческие черепа. Элен идет дальше.

_Если вы идете сквозь ад, просто продолжайте идти._ (3)

Элен продолжает идти, но теперь никак не может отвязаться от вопроса зачем. Зачем он идет? Куда? Почему?

Потому что не хочет умирать?

И тут он вовсе останавливается. Неприятная мысль, похожая на белую вспышку, поражает его в самое сердце. Он уже умер.

Он, нахер, умер.

Элен трет лицо и дышит на руки, покрасневшие от мороза. Дыхание срывается с губ облачками пара. Если он умер, почему же может дышать?

Должно быть, это все-таки наркотрип. Или сон.

Да какая разница, ко всем чертям.

Рано или поздно, что-то до него доберется. Что-то ужасное. Оно сожрет его или изуродует, или будет долго мучить, пока он визжит, словно молочный поросенок под ножом мясника. Элен не хочет всего этого. Его всегда очень беспокоило собственное достоинство. Честно говоря, он бы предпочел умереть человечной смертью. Сейчас, стоя посреди промозглой ноябрьской улицы, обильно посыпаемой снежной трухой, будто солью из солонки, он находит способ единовременно уложить в свое сознание то, что раньше предпочитал не замечать.

Он, Элен, потратил непозволительно много времени. И кучу родительских денег заодно, но так ли это важно? Он был никем, и, если он все же сдох, то сделал это никем. Вот такой бесполезный лощеный мальчик-пидорок. Раньше этот факт его не беспокоил, никогда, но всего один сеанс жутковатых _догонялок_ на грани выживания вправляет ему мозги. И Элен понимает, что ненавидит себя, своих богатых родителей, свое смазливое лицо и свою никчемность.

Он мог сделать много. Он не слизняк и не трус. И в нем есть достоинство, пусть даже он вспоминает об этом слишком поздно.

Элен замечает вдали мужчину. Тот приближается медленно, но неотвратимо. Ленгель смотрит на него и внезапно для себя расплывается в улыбке. Ему не радостно, не спокойно - совсем наоборот - его разрывает от глухой тоски, страха перед неизвестностью и злости на свою глупость. Но он все равно улыбается, потому что знает – сейчас произойдет нечто важное.

А потом делает шаг вперед. Этот шаг дается ему на удивление легко. Элен изумленно смотрит вниз, на свои ступни. Вместо того, чтобы трусливо убегать, вместо того, чтобы ждать своего конца, потеряв всякую надежду, он решительно идет вперед. У Элена хватает сил это делать, пусть даже весь он скован ужасом - от пальцев ног и до затылка. Ленгель и сам не до конца верит в то, что способен на такое.  
Мужчина все ближе. Он смотрит на Элена так же ласково, но его губы кривятся в ухмылке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Должно быть, глаза этого человека будут смотреть с той же теплотой, даже когда он переломит позвоночник Ленгеля надвое. Но, по правде говоря, Элену уже почти все равно. Он ужасно замерз, устал убегать и готов принять любой исход. Он правда _готов_.

В этот момент что-то подхватывает его под живот и резко дергает наверх и вбок, волочет куда-то. Элен ничего не успевает понять. Все смешивается, и он падает на что-то жесткое и мокрое.

Это скалы. Огромные куски твердой породы. Элен кое-как отскребает себя от камня, встает на саднящие колени и оглядывается в немом изумлении. Он на берегу... чего-то. Заснеженного города, наводненного монстрами, словно и в помине не было. Вместе с его узкими улицами и мрачными зданиями испарилась и атмосфера безнадеги. Застарелое напряжение отпускает, и Элен чувствует себя так, будто все кости разом растворились.

По правде сказать, тут тоже довольно-таки причудливое место, потому как парень видит берег, груды валунов и каменные громады, оставшиеся после ледника, но не находит моря. Нет ни воды, ни плеска волн. Там, где заканчиваются гранитные глыбы, начинается белая пустота, похожая на разлитое молоко. Точно такая же белая пустота находится и наверху – там, где должно быть небо.

– Ты бы выбрался из лужи, – насмешливо советует кто-то за его спиной. – Я понимаю, счастливое спасение и все такое, но ты там уже, наверное, пустил корни.

Сначала Элен обмирает, представляя, что за ним стоит пугающий сероволосый мужчина, после снова расслабляется, осознавая, что голос – хоть и мужской – совсем не похож. Потом, наконец, удосуживается посмотреть на свои колени и едва не стонет от мирской несправедливости: он стоит на корточках в самом центре невесть откуда взявшейся лужи, образовавшейся в расселине между двух скал. Скорее всего, это застоявшаяся дождевая вода. Элен поднимается на ноги, отряхивает колени (брюки безнадежно испорчены, впрочем, это неважно) и оборачивается.

На берегу кто-то выложил из валунов круглый очаг. От него поднимается стена белесого дыма – очевидно, жгут сырые дрова. У очага сидит юноша странной наружности. На нем куртка из грубой коричневой кожи, надетая на голое тело. На безволосой груди поблескивает связка разнообразных амулетов – камни, перья, выкованные из металла изображения, сплетенные между собой кожаные ремни. Вокруг бедер юноши обмотано нечто, напоминающее меховую юбку. Приглядевшись, Элен понимает, что это несколько шкурок песца, сшитых между собой. К импровизированному поясу пристегнуты кожаная фляга и нож. Дальше Элен может разглядеть только обтянутые темной кожей колени, потому что незнакомец сидит по другую сторону очага и блаженно курит самокрутку. Всего страннее лицо парня, периодически полностью утопающее в густом дыму костра. В первое мгновение Элен уверен, что ему это мерещится, но нет: лицо юноши будто бы поделено пополам. Правая половина всегда одинакова. У нее тонкие, немного женственные черты, полные губы, и тот глаз, что справа, очень выразителен. Проблема в том, что левая половина не только полностью не совпадает с правой, но и постоянно изменяется. Разрез левого глаза, форма губ, очертания носа, бровей, линия подбородка... Непрекращающаяся череда метаморфоз выглядит невероятно. Элен не может отвести взгляда от бесконечного изменения очертаний лица этого удивительного парня.

– О, сколько внимания. Я прямо-таки супер-звезда, – юноша белозубо усмехается.

За его спиной – самый настоящий северный лес, темные сосны и гигантские валуны, тонущие в разноцветных мхах: изумрудных, белоснежных, рыже-палевых. Там, где лес только начинается, деревья совсем молодые и невысокие, зато растений под ногами невиданное многообразие. Дальше сосны закрывают собой небо.

– Где я? – спрашивает Ленгель.

– На берегу Абсолюта, – торжественно провозглашает юноша и смеется, как над удачной шуткой. – В гранях, конечно.

– В гранях? Что такое «грани»? – хмурится Ленгель. Теперь ему начинает казаться, что парень попросту накуренный. Его обоняние тут же улавливает характерный сладковатый запах.

– Пограничные миры. Есть мир, где все думают, что они мега-умные, а есть такой, где достигли просветления... – парень в очередной раз затягивается самокруткой и бросает ее остатки в огонь. – Я Фрей.

– А я...

– Элен Ленгель, бла-бла-бла. Я в курсе. Сам же тебя и вытащил из той дыры, где ты чуть не превратился в много маленьких _Элли_.

Элен морщится. Ему хочется сказать этому самонадеянному ублюдку, Фрейю, что-то мерзкое, но он сдерживает себя. Тот говорит, что вытащил его из страшного заснеженного мира. Если это так, то Ленгель готов залепить себе рот скотчем и проглотить все те миллионы оскорблений, что будут крутиться на языке, пусть даже он отравится в конце концов собственным ядом.

Фрей его спас.

Может, Элен и не самый приятный человек на земле, но быть благодарным он умеет.

– Что это было за место?

– Нижний мир. То, как ты его себе представляешь, разумеется, – Фрей склоняется над импровизированным очагом и, исхитрившись, извлекает из самого его горящего нутра почерневшую турку. Отблески пламени, падающие ему на лицо, в какой-то момент перестают напоминать бессмысленную игру тени и красного света. Элен замечает на лбу парня алую спираль, которая медленно раскручивается, но через сотую долю секунды видение исчезает. – Да и вообще, все, что ты видишь – это твои представления. Отражение твоих эмоций.

– Там был этот человек... – Элену очень хочется узнать, кто же тот мужчина. Он никак не может выбросить его из головы. Воспоминания о нем одновременно пугают и очень волнуют.

– Ты про парня, сплавленного с демоном воедино? Очаровательная пара. Вы еще встретитесь, – фыркает Фрей и достает откуда-то глиняную чашку. Наливает темную жидкость из турки. – Будешь?

Погруженный в страшные воспоминания Ленгель не сразу понимает, что ему предлагают кофе.

– Нет, спасибо, – тем более, он замечает, что на поверхности напитка плавает сухая хвоя.

– Мне больше достанется, – пожимает плечами Фрей и пальцем выковыривает иголки из кружки. Элен неодобрительно наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Он бы давно вылил чертов кофе в заросли черники. – Может, немного настойки? В качестве успокоительного после шока и всякого такого...

Настойки Ленгель тоже не хочет – после шока и не в добрый час увиденной полуразложившейся еды.

– Нет. Благодарю. Этот мужчина – демон? – это не укладывается в голове у Элена, хотя все больше похоже, что он из сюрвайвал хоррора попал в шизанутый фэнтези-мир.

– Да не демон он, – Фрей явно недоволен необходимостью пускаться в объяснения. К тому же, он все чаще поглядывает направо, в сторону берега, как будто ждет кого-то. – К нему прицепилась какая-то черная туша. Давно, несколько веков назад, я бы сказал. С тех пор и живут... хм... душа в душу. А ты, Элли, как-то связан с этим неистовым дуэтом. Может, тебе хотя бы самокрутку свернуть?

Курить что-то без фильтра Элен брезгует. В общем-то, он никогда особенно не любил сигаретный дым.

– Нет, не нужно. Он совсем не похож на одержимого, – кроме того, Ленгель озадачен. Перспектива встретиться с тем мужчиной снова кажется устрашающей, но парень внезапно ловит себя на мысли о том, что действительно хочет увидеть его еще раз. Теперь ему интересно узнать, где заканчивается демоническая сущность и начинается человеческая. – У него был очень... ласковый взгляд.

Фрей запрокидывает голову и оглашает лес громким и беспечным подростковым гоготом. Просмеявшись, он вытирает край правого, не изменяющегося, глаза и доверительно сообщает:

– О, у них всех ласковый взгляд. Ради интереса спроси Тодд, с какой любовью смотрел на нее Самех в сорок пятом, пока разряжал в ее тело целую обойму, – он снова смотрит направо (на этот раз его лицо озаряет радостная улыбка) и поднимается с того, на чем все это время сидел – огромного бубна. – А вот, кстати, и она!

Элен поворачивает голову вслед за собеседником и замечает, что в их направлении по каменистому берегу движется девушка. Как и все в этом мире, выглядит она несколько непривычно. К счастью, хоть ее лицо не изменяется каждую минуту. Можно даже сказать, что оно вполне заурядно. Девушка выглядит очень молодо и запросто сошла бы за выпускницу школы, вот только что-то в ее глазах подсказывает, что она намного старше.

Все-таки, самое запоминающееся в ее внешности – волосы. Та, кого Фрей назвал Тодд, обладает совершенно невероятными иссиня-черными волосами, настолько длинными и густыми, что они способны заменить ей плащ. Девушка не высока, но выправка у нее прямо-таки военная, и за счет этого она кажется очень внушительной. В ее походке мало женственности, а может, все дело в высоких армейских ботинках. В любом случае, Тодд вышагивает по гранитным глыбам, как по плацу. Под мышкой одной руки у нее зажато что-то огромное и белое, в свободной ладошке – металлическая термо-кружка. Элену приходится прищуриться, чтобы разобрать, что же она такое несет. Внезапное открытие заставляет его недоуменно округлить глаза. Лошадиный череп!

Эти люди... эти существа чокнутые, все как одно.

Тодд меньше всего печалит тот факт, что под мышкой она тащит выбеленную временем голову мертвого животного. Она улыбается и даже что-то напевает себе под нос, шагая по самому берегу Абсолюта. Вокруг шеи у нее повязан теплый свитер с оленями, на плечи наброшен черный китель неизвестной армии с непривычными глазу знаками отличия. Элен немного боится обнаружить, что это дореформенная одежда офицера СС, но нет, по крою и оформлению китель не похож ни на один из тех, что ему доводилось видеть.

– Джей мата Кали, джей мата дурге, – тихонько поет Тодд, приближаясь к ним, – джей мата Кали, джей мата дурге... (4)

Ни с того ни с сего Фрей подхватывает напев, и они тянут мантру уже хором. После чего смеются, как дети.

– Мне только маракаса не хватает, – с улыбкой замечает девушка. – В мою третью руку, да.

– Твоя нездоровая любовь к отрубленным головам начинает меня беспокоить. Лучше бы ты все-таки взяла маракас, – признается Фрей. – Кофе с корицей только что сварился.

– М-м, кофе, – Тодд с интересом поглядывает на кожаную флягу. – А там что?

– Что-что... Шаманская настойка, конечно. Скрутить тебе косяк?

– Скрутить. Кофе налить и косяк скрутить, – говорит Тодд, подтверждая согласие царственным кивком головы, и, кажется, только сейчас замечает присутствие Элена.

Она впивается в него цепким взглядом, проникающим под кожу и заставляющим кровь застыть в жилах. Ленгель чувствует себя, как будто проходит полное сканирование рентгеновским аппаратом.

– Забавный блондинчик, – резюмирует Тодд.

Элен открывает рот, чтобы заявить, наконец, что черта с два он забавный блондинчик, или Элли, у него, дьявол их забери, есть собственное имя, которое, может, и звучит по-девчачьи, но его чокнутая мамаша находила его изысканным, так что им всем бы пора заткнуться... но слова прилипают к языку. Ленгель не может проронить ни звука.

_Молчи, когда взрослые разговаривают._

– Ты еще не знаешь всей _забавности_ , – хмыкает Фрей, забирая у девушки металлическую кружку, чтобы налить ей кофе. – Я вытащил его из Нижнего.

– Зачем? – хмурится Тодд, возвращает себе кружку-термос и шумно вдыхает пар.

– Наверное, затем, что он показался мне интересным. Вот, представляешь, пошел навстречу своему визави.

– Визави выглядел как комок черной склизкой тьмы, тянущей свои мерзкие щупальца к маленьким голубоглазым мальчикам?

– Ага. Почти.

– О как... – Тодд задумчиво отпивает кофе, а после долго болтает остатки в кружке. – Типа, не испугался и попер напролом?

– Ну да. Представляешь, остались же еще такие...

– Да их много, наверно... Таких. Мы, например.

Фрей улыбается и мешает уголь в очаге большой палкой. В воздух с треском взвиваются снопы искр.

– Мы – другое дело.

– Почему же? Так же бегаем по кругу, ловим своих демонов, пока те ловят нас, – Тодд мрачнеет на глазах.

– У нас есть осознанность. Многим достаточно лишь осознать что-то, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки... Но они этого не делают до последнего.

Элен уверен, что обсуждение по-прежнему крутится вокруг его персоны, и презрительно морщится, но, как ни странно, и Тодд становится похожей на грозовую тучу.

– Пока гром не грянет, – как-то совсем убито добавляет она и переводит тему. – Вот только я так и не поняла, какого черта ты притащил это несчастное создание сюда?

Фрей задумчиво накручивает на палец одну из своих красновато-каштановых кудрей.

– А тебе, случаем, не нужен блондинчик?

– Блондинчик мне точно не нужен. Да и вообще... Знаешь, я как-то не фанат мальчиков-шлюшек, – зубодробительно прямо заявляет Тодд, так, что у Элена, должно быть, глаза вылезают из орбит от удивления. Говорить он по-прежнему не может, как и бороться с желанием излить на нее потоки накипевшего. Никто и никогда его еще так не унижал.

– Ну, кто не без греха! – философски замечает Фрей. Достает круглую деревянную коробку с табаком и полупрозрачные листы бумаги. – А это – очень особый мальчик. Я предлагал ему кофе, алкоголь и сигарету.

– И ни в какую? – Тодд приподнимает бровь полувопросительно, полунасмешливо.

– Не-а. Ну не хочет он умирать. У него еще вон, незаконченные дела с его демоническим мужиком, – Фрей делает умилительное лицо, как будто жалеет маленьких щеночков, и хлопает своими разными глазами, пока его руки умело крутят самодельную сигарету.

Тут Элен теряет нить логики в этом разговоре. Своим скудным умом он никак не может постичь, как связаны питье и курево с его волей к жизни.

Впрочем, Тодд, судя по всему, окончательно оттаяла.

– Демонический мужик, говоришь?

– Во-о-от! – победно восклицает Фрей и протягивает ей самокрутку. – Я знаю, чем тебя можно пронять.

– Да, я вроде как дипломированный специалист по демоническим мужикам... – Тодд ставит кружку и берет в руки лошадиный череп. Только сейчас Элен замечает, что глазные впадины у того излучают ровный голубоватый свет. Девушка подносит косяк к одному из горящих «глаз» черепа и прикуривает.

Ленгель думает, что, пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь не видел ничего более безумного.

– Как он попал в Нижний? Самоубийство?

– Упаси Абсолют от дезертиров! – неодобрительно поджимает губы Фрей. – Передоз.

– Красавчик, – оценивает девушка и глубоко затягивается, разом превращая полсигареты в столбик пепла. – Хм, ну что ж, – Тодд медленно поворачивается к Ленгелю. Тому кажется, что в глубине ее темных глаз зажигаются огни Святого Эльма, но отсвечивают они не зеленым, а голубым – как горящий газ. Элен пытается сморгнуть виденье, но синее пламя лишь вытягивает языки; оно уже такое высокое, что запросто могло бы сжечь Тодд брови и ресницы, но, разумеется, для нее этот огонь не опасен. – Я заставлю тебя гореть, но взамен жду полного повиновения.

Тот каким-то закоулком сознания понимает, что ему-таки вернули способность говорить, и выплевывает крайне надменно:

– Спасибо.

– Какой любезный, – фыркает Тодд. Попытки Элена вести себя как обычно, то есть смотреть на окружающих, будто он единовластный правитель, а они – жалкие смерды, страшно веселят ту, что способна одним взглядом сжечь целый лес. – Учти, я стараюсь не для тебя, а для демонического мужика. Ну, честно, мне таких очень жалко, бедняжечек. Надо же как-то облагодетельствовать несчастных, пока они бороздят наши пустыни Боли.

Фрей допивает кофе и отставляет глиняную кружку.

– Ты бы посмотрела, кем Элли был в прошлой жизни. Интересно же, откуда столько гонора.

– Щас, – бурчит Тодд и лезет за пазуху, чтобы достать крохотную, изрядно пожеванную книжонку с красной атласной закладкой. – Элли, значит? – она пролистывает книгу и тут же захлопывает ее. Моргает. – Ты очень удивишься.

– Что? Индиец из касты неприкасаемых? Бедная русская крепостная крестьянка? – насмешливо предполагает парень.

Элен только усмехается. Он еще не знает ответа, но уже чувствует его сердцем, вспоминая разноцветье трав и насыщенный запах сырой земли, и...

– Элли – милый маленький кельтский воин.

– Кельтский – шотландский?

– Нет, кельтский – ирландский, – уточняет Тодд, пряча драгоценную книжку обратно под слой одежды. – Крохотный, значит, такой рыжеволосый берсерк.

– Видишь, как у вас с ним много общего! А ты его брать не хотела. Элли, знаешь ли, ценное приобретение.

Тут в Ленгеле поднимается волна ярости. Скулы начинают гореть, в носу неудержимо чешется, и он ледяным тоном выцеживает:

– Какого дьявола вы все называете меня _Элли_? Мое имя Элен, Элен, мать вашу.

Фрей и Тодд смотрят на него с удивлением, будто он только что сморозил сущую глупость. После чего парень с изменяющимся лицом разводит руками:

– Не кипятись, Ллей. _Он_ тебя так назвал. Ну а что, звучит забавно...

Элену не надо объяснять, кто такой _он_ , ему моментально становится ясно, и его знобит от осознания... Он снова раскрывает рот, но обнаруживает, что задыхается, и пытается проглотить вставший в горле ком... или собственный язык. На его глазах молочно-белое небо превращается в потолок больничной палаты, где он лежит на кушетке и давится засунутыми в горло трубками, пока зазевавшиеся санитары в конце концов не являются его спасти. Элен понимает: вот он, самый что ни на есть реальный мир. Никаких чудес, только врачебная халатность.

А потом замечает на лице одного из медбратьев серую тень, живущую собственной жизнью...

В общем-то, вся дальнейшая жизнь Элена Ленгеля до настоящего момента посвящена серым теням, мертвым людям с дряблой обескровленной кожей, непонятным существам, напоминающим дичайшие гибриды насекомых, змей и рыб, и иже с ними. И, конечно, ожиданию. И _горению_. Тодд, их гребаная Белая Госпожа, обещала, что заставит его гореть в обмен на полное повиновение, и уж она-то сдержала слово.

Элен до сих пор недоумевает, почему Кристиан называет ее так диковинно – Белая Госпожа. В каком месте она белая? Брюнетка, да еще и одета в темное. Непонятно. Со времен тех беспрецедентных событий Ленгель больше не видел ее, ни разу, и надеется, что не увидит до самой своей _другой_ смерти. Кристиан же общается с ней постоянно. Должно быть, несладко живется этому любителю розовой дряни. Ну, или у Элена нет ключа к общению с теми обитателями граней, что смогли сохранить какое-то подобие интеллекта... Они облачаются в юные тела и ведут себя, словно беззаботные дети, но ясно, что на самом деле это безжалостные и эгоистичные существа. Быть может «Танатос», их дурацкая выдумка, совсем не нужен миру, чья система вполне способна удерживать себя в равновесии без постоянного контроля и чужого вмешательства. Может, он создан только для того, чтобы позволить им играть жизнями людей: возвращать сбитые пешки на доску, когда вздумается, снова сбрасывать их, мухлевать напропалую...

Элен начинает думать, что лучше ему было умереть. Тогда. Он бы дошел до Лексо – то есть, до существа, имеющего идентичную внешность – и все бы закончилось навсегда.

«Нет, – сознание Элена облекает собственную догадку в образ, только что освобожденный из глубин памяти, поэтому в голове парня звучит голос Фрейя, и он почти видит улыбку юноши: половина губ соблазнительно-пухлая, половина – узкая и неумолимая. – Узел нельзя разрубить, но можно развязать. Все закончится лишь тогда, когда уйдет боль и придет _осознание_ ».

Чертова шизотерия.

Элен с неохотой отрывает взгляд от бесконечного бреющего полета снежинок. Теперь он снова ощущает мир вокруг и себя в нем, свое окоченевшее тело, в котором уютно примерно так же, как в заброшенном доме с выбитыми стеклами. После смерти у него огромные проблемы с гипотермией. Тело не желает отапливать себя: в его чертовом внутреннем термостате к хренам сбиты настройки. Элен думает о всех тех пожилых людях, что вечно кутаются в шерстяные шали и жгут камины летом, и чувствует себя стариком. Забывшись, он даже трогает лицо, но кончики пальцев нащупывают только здоровую, очень гладкую кожу. Холодную. Кончик носа и вовсе ледяной.

Элен накрывает нос и губы ладонью и выдыхает ртом теплый воздух. Он чувствует себя слабым и беспомощным. Ленгель понимает, что должен бороться – черт возьми, это именно то, что ему необходимо делать прямо сейчас – но он совершенно обессилен. Ему нужно собрать себя в кучу, нацепить свое фирменное выражение лица, выйти, в конце концов, за пределы этого кабинета и выбить чертово отродье из человека, которого он любил в те далекие времена, когда бронтозавры бродили по земле. И, желательно, попутно объяснить этому человеку, доселе не блиставшему интеллектом, что он, Элен Ленгель, был бы не против любить его и сейчас. Если это действительно _тот самый_ человек. 

Если он ему позволит.

Ленгель чувствует себя идиотом. Он практически видит, как взбесится Кристиан, узнав о том, что происходит в белокурой и чертовски самонадеянной эленовой голове. А тот, и думать не стоит, будет бесноваться, бросаться церемониальными свечами и кофейными чашками, махать руками и орать, демонстрируя всю мощь своего восточного темперамента. О, он будет голосить так, что стены их офиса завибрируют и пойдут трещинами. «Это другой человек! Понимаешь ты это или нет, дурья башка! Он не помнит того, что помнишь ты! Каждое новое перерождение обнуляет жизненный опыт и память. Те жалкие остатки, что могут сохраниться, – пятипроцентная издержка. Издержка, идиотище белобрысое! Только эмоции легко возвращаются, если они были сильными, но и им нужно некоторое время на «раскачку». И все равно, даже если суть неизменна, каждое перевоплощение уникально. А если он не пидор? Если ему нужно что-то другое?» Элен оскорбляется на неполиткорректного Кристиана в своей голове и уже совсем не жалеет его. Надеется, что их всезнающий босс тоже периодически ломает дрова и получает втык от Тодд. Суровая иерархия. Ленгель представляет, как воинственная девица с пламенеющим взором прицельно швыряет в господина Андерсона отрубленные головы, за которые ее упрекал Фрей, и радуется, что Кристиан лишен таких впечатляющих возможностей.

Впрочем, голос разума, звучащий, как голос ругающегося Кристиана, его не убеждает. Элен изо всех сил пытается не думать, что навоображал себе с гору Кекеш(5), что это из-за сосущего чувства одиночества и постоянной конфронтации с окружающим миром и из-за того, что у него не было секса невероятно долго. С другой стороны, что там говорят о том, что три совпадения – это уже система? Элли – это раз. Демон – это два. Снег – это три. Элен уверен, что метель в городе не по простой прихоти атмосферного фронта. Это все _он_.

Правда, вот если бы он, к тому же, назвал Элена Ллеем и водрузил свои ручищи ему на плечи, был бы совсем высший класс, бинго неслучайных совпадений. Только это нереально.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2)«Отойди от меня, Сатана!» (лат.)
> 
> 3)Цитата Уинстона Черчилля.
> 
> 4)Слова мантры Кали.
> 
> 5)Гора Кекеш – самая высокая точка на территории Венгрии (1015 м).


	3. Вечер

  
Уже смеркается, но Элен как никогда далек от вожделенной ванны с кипятком, горячего чая и прочих прелестей родного дома. Он сидит в своей машине, стоящей на парковке «Эйфории», и, честно говоря, немного опасается выходить. Интуиция тонко и деликатно подсказывает, что за вот этой пафосной, золотой и черненой, сплошь покрытой выпуклыми металлическими цветами дверью может поджидать старое-доброе, беспросветно-черное... Как его вообще сюда занесло, Элен толком не может объяснить даже себе. Он так и не заезжал домой, и никуда не заходил после работы. Просто сел в машину и бездумно катал круги по городу. Ленгеля не оставляет подспудное ожидание увидеть изменения. Крошево костей вместо щебня. Набитые соломой человеческие тела в тошнотворном магазинчике таксидермиста. Что-то в таком духе. Благо, его мир и его унылый, залитый талой водой город оставался самим собой, и это обнадеживало.

И вот он здесь. В месте, где все началось.

Элен повторяет подвиг барона Мюнхаузена, вытягивая себя из автомобиля чуть ли не за волосы. Ему очень не хочется идти в клуб, порог которого с того самого памятного дня он так и не решился переступить, но что-то внутри сверлится и зудит на одной визгливой ноте. Надо. Элен одет не по-клубному, в общем-то, в последнее время он ничего такого не покупает, он завязал со всей этой мерзостью навсегда. Но вот – он переступает порог, стряхивает с волос капли воды, отдает пальто гардеробщику и запоздало осознает: больше всего на свете он боится почувствовать себя здесь «как дома», в своей стихии. Только не это, не снова. Элен возвращается в главный зал и чувствует, что волна страха отступает. Ему неуютно. Он совершенно чужой.

Ленгель проталкивается к бару и просит самый отвратительный коктейль с биттером. Бармен недоверчиво хмыкает и вздевает одну бровь, как бы сигнализируя, что не понимает юмора. Элен и сам его не понимает. Наверное, ни в какую не хочет подсластить себе пилюлю.

Ему нужно кое в чем убедиться. Пока это «кое-что» существует только в виде предположения, но оно на редкость быстро развивается – даже без подпитки фактами. После трех глотков жгучей и ядрено-горькой смеси красного цвета из жизнеспособного предположения вырастает железобетонная уверенность. Элен отходит подальше от толпы и внимательно осматривается. Ни посетителей, странно дергающих головами, ни того, кого он ищет. Что ж... Ленгель решительно идет в одну из вип-комнат.

И там он, конечно, обнаруживает искомое.

– Я тебя ждал, – сообщает ему Лексо чуть насмешливо. – Ты долго.

– Пять лет, – фыркает Элен, и это звучит как оправдание.

– Действительно?

– Ага, – он уверенно идет вперед, хоть и знает, что там его скорее сожрут, чем обнимут и уткнут замерзшим носом в теплую грудь. Но, в общем-то, у него были пять прекрасно-пустых и замечательно-унылых лет, чтобы осознать бессмысленность попыток к бегству.

– С сегодняшнего незабываемого утра прошло немного меньше, – мужчина ухмыляется. Элен пытается рассмотреть в его глазах мрак и огни адских печей, но стены тут все такие же мрачно-сиреневые, освещение тусклое и вся комната под завязку набита тенями, так что его зрение, даже откорректированное очками, не позволяет увидеть правду. Остается только содрать с себя блоки, открыться и почувствовать: но в мозгу с навязчивой ритмичностью отбойного молотка высшая сила чеканит – рано, рано.

– О, так утро было незабываемым? Не припомню, – Элен все еще Элен, и может говорить с надменной прохладцой, даже когда внутренности сводит от волнения. Чудно, что горло не пережало спазмом.

– Возможно, если бы я мог позволить себе задержаться чуть дольше, оно бы таким стало, _Элли_ , – а вот и _оно_. Ленгелю даже не надо напрягать зрение; очевидно, что в диалог вступил третий.

Дело не только в дурацком прозвище. Элену кажется, что температура падает. Он почти видит, как воздух вокруг его ноздрей туманится при каждом выдохе. Господин Риордан восседает на диване, словно на троне, на столе перед ним ополовиненная бутылка вина, бокалы и пепельница. Предметы не спешат обрастать бугристой коркой инея. Лексо в рубашке (немного менее идиотской, чем утром), но она не выглядит теплой, а он не ежится.

Элен догадывается – все дело в нем. Он сдохнет от гипотермии прямо здесь, в помещении с технически регулируемой температурой, рядом с алкоголем и теплым человеческим телом. И ничто, абсолютно ничто не сможет его согреть.

Возможно, сейчас наилучший момент для того, чтобы перейти к выдворению адских тварей к чертям собачьим, но у Ленгеля все еще есть пара вопросов.

– Кто такая Элли?

– Маленькая непослушная девочка, – довольно скалится Лексо. Как Элен мог принять его за доброго, мягкого недотепу? Этот тип выкован из стали в лучшей кузнице ада. – Прямо как ты.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Она должна быть моей. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – голос мужчины звучит совсем странно. Это почти шипение, очень тихое, на пределе слышимости.

– Кто пообещал тебе это? – Элен не может вспомнить ничего про Элли. Он готов поверить, что это какое-то неудачное его женское воплощение, да пусть хоть мужское – с его-то везением на нелепые имена – но он совсем ничего не помнит. О Ллее ему известно немного – лишь то, как им приятно быть. На месте отсека, где хранится информация об Элли, в его памяти выжжена дыра. Целая воронка от ядерного взрыва.

Кристиан говорит, что во всем виновата боль. Когда в прошлом осталось слишком много боли, человеческое сознание начинает обороняться, как умеет - и не пропускает мучительные воспоминания. Вот такая выборочная амнезия, следующая из жизни в жизнь. С малышкой Элли случилось что-то настолько ужасное, что Элен не может расслабить свое сознание и вывести на поверхность ранящую, но такую необходимую информацию.

– Она сама, конечно. То есть, ты сам.

– Я – не она, – прохладно замечает Элен. – Кем бы она ни была.

– Ты просто многого не знаешь, – только отмахивается Лексо и берет в руку бутылку. – Вина?

– Предпочту отказаться.

– Кофе? Кокаин? Минет? – мужчина вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь. Элен даже не утруждает себя вопросом, откуда тот знает. Конечно, темная версия господина Риордана знает о нем все.

Это же его персональный дьявол.

– Один кофе и один минет, пожалуйста, – парень удачно копирует неприятно-насмешливое выражение лица своего собеседника. У Элена щемит в солнечном сплетении – невозможно разобрать, от страха, напряжения или возбуждения. Очевидно, от всего разом. Теперь он откровенно лезет на рожон. – Сдачи не надо.

– Здесь? – Лексо смотрит на него убийственно нежно.

Элен представляет грядущее утро, когда уборщики обнаружат его расчлененное тело – торчащие, вывороченные из суставов кости, красное мясо, окровавленные органы, порубленные на кусочки, словно набор для жаркого из субпродуктов – и в ужасе заблюют то, что от него осталось, прежде чем взять себя в руки и вызвать полицию. Эти мысли вызывают у него большее отвращение, чем неизбежность собственной безжалостной и крайне болезненной смерти. Почему Элен уверен, что его убьют, он и сам не до конца понимает. Как бы то ни было, он медленно качает головой, осознавая, что теперь-то его увезут отсюда в неведомое страшное _куда-то_ , где его жалкое, хрупкое тело можно пытать долго, очень долго, и где он будет искуплять грехи неизвестной Элли целую вечность, пока его сердце, наконец, не остановится.

– Хорошо, – улыбка господина Риордана, обольстительная и леденящая, как нельзя лучше подходит его серебряным глазам, взгляд которых не предвещает ничего хорошего. – Ты сам так пожелал.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Элен ровным голосом. Его перестает потряхивать от холода, и уже одно это несказанно радует.

– Подойди, – приказывает Лексо.

По неизвестной для себя причине Элен немедленно подчиняется, словно только того и ждал, как завороженный, идет вперед, пока не достигает дивана. Он плохо осознает себя, словно мозг затуманен наркотой. «Я не открылся. Я не открылся», – заставляет его повторять снова и снова та часть сознания, что не погрузилась еще в сладкий дурман. Он не скидывал блоки. Он по-прежнему вещь в себе... Его не могли вскрыть незаметно. Не могли же?

Неловкое, потерявшее координацию тело падает на колени, будто и вовсе забыло, как надо двигаться. Элена мутит. Он упирается ладонями в пол, но даже с четырьмя точками опоры не способен поддерживать какое-то подобие равновесия, поэтому утыкается лбом в колено Лексо. Ему почти смешно. Это то, что Элен презирает и чего боится – неспособность контролировать себя, доведенная до абсурда. Он никогда не позволял себе такого. Это хаос. Это отвратительно. Даже влив в себя несколько стопок текилы или вдохнув дозу порошка, он не позволял себе ослабить контроль, ведь он – Ленгель Элен, и должен быть безупречен.

Господин Риордан протягивает руку и поглаживает его по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Теперь Элена тошнит, но он все еще не может двигаться, не может даже сделать так, чтобы его дрожащие руки не разъезжались. Парень со злостью, неумолимо достигающей точки экстремума, думает, что, если его начнет тошнить, он скорее захлебнется рвотой, чем позволит этому кошмару запятнать его репутацию. Он и так скатился ниже некуда.

Пальцы Лексо сползают ниже, к шее Элена, водят вверх-вниз по позвонкам, перебираются на горло. Их прикосновения обманчиво-мягкие, но парень ожидает подвоха, и действительно – мгновение спустя огромная рука давит на дыхательное горло и тянет его голову наверх, заставляя поднять лицо и посмотреть в глаза мужчине. Большой палец Лексо упирается в сонную артерию, и Элен чувствует, как пульсация его сосудов отзывается в чужой плоти.

– У тебя сердце бьется, как бешеное, – сообщает мужчина тихо, почти шепотом. Элен пытается сглотнуть, но ничего не выходит. Он не задыхается – по крайней мере, не когда заставляет себя дышать через нос – но любая попытка втянуть воздух ртом вызывает в горле пугающие хрипы. С непривычки Элен закашливается, но Лексо не торопится ослаблять захват. Он наклоняется, накрывает рот Ленгеля своим и неторопливо целует его. Возможно, даже слишком неторопливо. Элен, желающий держать все под контролем, даже умирая от удушья, начинает двигать языком, и делает это не так раздражающе медленно. Лексо отстраняется. Его глаза полуприкрыты, веки отяжелели, и взгляд пронизывает до костей.

– Ну, малышка Элли, ты еще не передумала?

Он разжимает руку, отпуская горло Элена. Там, где только что были его пальцы, кожа горит, как после ожога. Ленгель в панике ощупывает шею, боясь обнаружить проступившие волдыри, и запоздало понимает, что снова владеет своим телом. Руки и ноги чертовски слабые, но он закусывает щеку, чувствуя металлически-резкий привкус собственной крови, и поднимается. Это смахивает на крохотную победу.

– Даже сейчас все, что ты можешь, – называть меня девчонкой? – Элен едва ли выглядит хотя бы на сотую долю так уверенно, как ему того хотелось. – Лучше бы шевелил языком. Ты как гребаная снулая рыба.

Лексо улыбается, и это выглядит совсем не как опасная улыбка-угроза или безмолвное послание: «Я сдеру с тебя кожу и обтяну ей абажур». Его улыбку можно назвать ободряющей. Этот надежный, располагающий к себе человек не может повелевать снежным адом и душить Элена. Ленгель чувствует мучительную резь в груди, как будто его заживо препарируют на столе в секционной. Да, темный Лексо ужасен и способен причинить боль, но Элену намного больнее оттого, что он в долю секунды перевоплощается в кого-то, излучающего тепло и свет.

– Хорошо, в следующий раз я буду делать это активней, – не иначе, как дружелюбно соглашается господин Риордан. Элен гадает, помнит ли он, как сдавливал своей рукой его гортань пару минут назад.  
Наверняка нет. Выборочная память или что-то в этом роде.

Элен испытывает непреодолимое желание поклясться самому себе – перед лицом Тодд и любого другого выродка из граней, равного Богу – что, если ему удастся остаться в живых и помочь Лексо, он ни за что не даст мужчине узнать, чем он периодически становился.

– Пойдем, – им нужно место, где в стенах нет камер, куда не могут внезапно вторгнуться посторонние. Демонстрация сил была достаточно... показательной, но это лишь легкая разминка.

– Ждешь не дождешься? – _оно_ все время крутится неподалеку, и _оно_ так же помешано на контроле, как и сам Элен. Ленгель со злостью думает, что, посчастливься ему в жизни чуть меньше, он неминуемо превратился бы в такую же черную гадину, пускающую корни в человеческие сердца и превращающую чужие жизни в ад. А, впрочем, он почти таков.

– Точно, – он заглядывает в глаза Лексо, чтобы в очередной раз посмотреть на вселившуюся сущность. Как в чем-то настолько светлом может скрываться что-то темное?

Они выходят из комнаты и движутся через клуб в гробовом молчании. Музыка орет. Пол вибрирует. Люди вокруг двигаются, как в замедленной съемке. Когда Элен, наконец, оказывается на улице, ему кажется, что оба уха разом заложило – слишком тихо. Лексо ловит испуганно-непонимающее выражение на его лице и позволяет себе неприятно осклабиться. Открывает дверь «Порше» перед Эленом. Прежде чем пролезть в салон, Элен замирает от мысли, что изнутри машина может быть забита рядами острых зубов – ни дать, ни взять акулья пасть. Конечно, там нет ничего кроме бежевой кожаной обивки. Этот факт неприятно задевает Ленгеля.

Они едут через снегопад, который совершенно невообразим в конце ноября.

Внутри Элена бродит слишком многое, он долгое время не находит слов, чтобы начать. Он чувствует – пора, вот сейчас нужно говорить, и тебя услышат. Он хочет разговаривать с Лексо. Он хочет услышать того, кого вернули из глубины веков – для него. Он слишком хочет, и потому боится. Со всеми теми _посторонними_ людьми он не чувствует ничего, кроме долга, сковывающей по рукам и ногам ответственности, и он не подвластен страху. Это просто работа, странная, грязная работа. Только не сейчас. Сейчас это – практически фольклорная битва добра и зла, где он – чертов рыцарь света, вооруженный лишь собственной яростью. Он ждал этого человека. Он так долго ждал. Какого дьявола все пошло не так? Какая гребаная высшая сила посчитала себя вправе позволить твари поселиться в теле _его_ человека?

Элен в курсе, что в происходящем нет ничьей вины. Он просто слишком зол.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не ты? – начинает он чуть слышно.

– Кто – не я? – Лексо не отводит глаз от дороги: не разобрать, кто говорит.

– Зачем ты идешь у него на поводу? – спрашивает Элен немного громче и с негодованием отмечает, что у него ощутимо дрожат колени.

– На поводу у кого? – голос у Лексо режет слух металлическими нотами.

– Ты знаешь его имя. Скажи мне его имя.

– Чье имя тебе сказать? – мужчина поворачивает голову в его сторону, вместо серебристых радужек плавится черная пустота. – Твоего верного слуги, которому ты позволял пялить себя еще до принятия права «Сенхус-мор»(6)? Твои трогательные попытки вернуть его спустя пятнадцать веков по меньшей мере идиотичны.

Даже если тело Элена находится в прогретом салоне автомобиля, то, что он считает собой, в этот момент замерзает где-то в центре ледяной пустыни: страшной, бездушной, закованной в черный лед. Тут нет ничего живого. Тут вообще нет ничего, кроме боли. Боль настолько велика, что готова разорвать грудную клетку Элена изнутри. С минуты на минуту он наверняка потеряет сознание.

– Что с нами произошло? – Элен может только шептать. – Почему нам так больно? У меня как будто дыра в груди. У тебя тоже. Ты закрыл это место демоном. Отпусти его, и мы посмотрим, что произошло. Я не причиню тебе больше боли, чем уже причинил, – в носу свербит. Он сейчас расплачется, если продолжит в том же духе. Ленгель сжимает зубы. – Я клянусь.

– Если ты не заткнешься, я отрежу тебе язык - и ты будешь захлебываться собственной кровью, пока я буду ебать тебя.

– Ты ничего мне не сделаешь.

Лексо останавливает машину у обочины, тянется к Элену, и тот думает, что ему, вероятно, заткнут рот поцелуем и вот тогда откусят язык, прежде чем перейти к исполнению второй части обещания, но голова мужчины приближается определенно быстрее, чем нужно для того, чтобы наградить жертву прощальным поцелуем. Их лбы сталкиваются с такой силой, что у Элена из глаз сыпятся искры. Дужка очков больно врезается в переносицу; просто удивительно, как удар не разбивает линзы. Голова тоже должна болеть, но ощущение скорее такое, будто череп проломили глыбой льда. «Да, точно, это глыба черного льда», – отбивает кто-то на клавишах в голове Элена, он видит буквы, белые на черном - и его сознание утекает в темноту.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6)«Сенхус-мор» – сборник юридических документов, содержащий основные нормы средневекового ирландского права.


	4. Ночь

  
Льется ледяная вода. Холод заставляет Элена открыть глаза. Очень светло. Мир лишен четких форм, как и всегда при пробуждении. Парню нужны его очки. Он хочет привычным движением потянуться к своей тумбочке, но слышит звяканье, чувствует сопротивление металла и запоздало понимает – нет никакой тумбочки, очков, вероятно, тоже нет, а сам он, со скованными наручниками руками, заперт в аду, сияющем во всю силу многоваттных ламп. И тут смертельно холодно: Элен лежит абсолютно голый на мокрых простынях.

Над ним нависает темная фигура. Ленгель вспоминает, кто это, и чем закончился их последний разговор. Скорее всего, его переносицу украшает превосходный кровоподтек, а на лбу наливается цветом синяк. Но он еще не проиграл. Элен заставляет себя растянуть губы в усмешку, хотя его зубы громко клацают.  
– Ты становишься предсказуемым. Что теперь?

– О, это тебе понравится, – кажется, Лексо держит что-то в руках.

_Началось._

Элен приподнимается на локтях и щурится, но не может разглядеть ничего, кроме расплывчатого темного пятна. Лексо поудобней перехватывает непонятную вещь, взмахивает ей. Многохвостая плеть!

Элену становится смешно; он опасается, что его нездоровое веселье можно списать на истерику. Ленгель совсем не переносит боли: слишком низкий болевой порог.

– Думаешь, это меня впечатлит? Ты обещал мне кофе и минет. Всегда знал, что демоны – лживые уродцы.  
Как бы после этого кофе не засунули ему в задницу. Впрочем, Лексо определенно больше нравится, когда Элен что-то требует, чем когда он заводит разговор по душам ( _идиотский каламбур_ ). Вот и сейчас мужчина довольно скалится, склоняется над ним, упираясь в кровать ладонями, высовывает язык и лижет его член. Жесткая щетина на подбородке Лексо неприятно царапает чувствительную кожу. Как бы там ни было, «акт невиданной щедрости» не вызывает в организме Ленгеля никакой реакции. Его пенис все так же печально лежит, чуть склонившись набок.

– Видимо, ты совсем не умеешь работать языком, – заявляет Элен с притворным сочувствием, хотя на самом деле тут слишком светло, слишком холодно, и он слишком напуган, чтобы хоть немного возбудиться. Было бы намного лучше, если бы этот одержимый идиот догадался хоть немного притушить свет. И так ли необходимо было поливать кровать водой? Элен бы все равно очнулся, рано или поздно.  
Господин Риордан только хмыкает в ответ и подносит жесткую ручку плети ко рту. Элен не может видеть, но по движениям его нижней челюсти догадывается, что тот ее основательно облизывает. Закончив, он толкает Элена, заставляя его перекатиться на живот. Теперь парень лежит на собственных руках, которые немедленно немеют, а браслет наручников давит ему на живот. «Прекрасно, – Ленгель утыкается лицом в простыню и мечтает задохнуться. – Легкий БДСМ перед смертью очень освежает».

Лексо раздвигает его ягодицы и пытается вставить ручку плети ему в анус. Разумеется, у него ничего не получается – Элен слишком напряжен и расслабляться в ближайшие несколько минут (часов) не собирается. Однако, он понимает, расслабиться надо, иначе будет только хуже. Лексо настроен серьезней некуда и с ослиным упрямством проталкивает полированное металлическое основание туда, где ему, откровенно говоря, совсем не место. Элену не то чтобы больно, но неприятно, хотя рукам намного хуже, чем заднице – той уже приходилось встречаться с инородными предметами... Правда, давно. Элен больше не общается со странными людьми и не играет в их подозрительные игры.

Эта игра тоже подозрительная.

– Вынь это из меня, – просит он очень спокойным тоном. – Мне это не нравится.

– Хорошо, – Лексо соглашается слишком легко и очень медленно тянет рукоятку обратно. Мышцы плотно ее обхватывают; кажется, выходит она еще с большим трудом, чем входила. Как ни странно, это почти мучительное движение заставляет кровь прилить к паху Элена. Теперь ему чертовски хочется толкнуться в кровать или просто подвигать бедрами, но он не шевелится. Мужчина повторяет процедуру, вводя ручку флогера и вытягивая ее до конца. Он никуда не торопится, словно у него есть все время мира. Вталкивает. Вынимает. Входит неглубоко, но, в общем-то, смысл не в этом. Элена заводит то ощущение, которое возникает, когда что-то твердое и гладкое преодолевает сопротивление сфинктера и проникает внутрь.

Но было бы совсем хорошо, если бы гребаный Лексо подобрал другой темп, что-то менее похожее на угнетающее «рааааааз-двааааа» с интервалом в полминуты.

– Ты там собрался умереть? – Элен пытается посмотреть через плечо. В конце концов, вот он определенно собрался умереть, может он хотя бы кончить напоследок? – Шевели рукой быстрей, что ли.

Лексо недаром наполовину демон – все желания он исполняет с подвохом. Он почти вынимает металлическую рукоять и начинает двигать самым ее кончиком, мелко и часто. Элен громко дышит через нос. Член у него совершенно каменный. Парень трется им о простыни, жалея, что не может прикоснуться к себе рукой. Мысль о том, что он слишком увлекся и забыл об истиной причине своего пребывания тут, вытесняется на периферию сознания. Мозг слишком увлечен расшифровкой затапливающих его нервных импульсов. Внезапно Лексо рывком вгоняет металлическую штуковину на всю длину, дергает шипящего от наплыва ощущений Элена наверх и заставляет встать на колени – гладкие кожаные полосы свисают между ног хвостом, словно это чертов пони-плэй. Парень опирается на сжатые в кулаки руки, чтобы снова не рухнуть на кровать. Мужчина покровительственно смотрит на него сверху вниз и ласково треплет светлую челку:

– Давай, Элли, ты знаешь что делать.

Разумеется, он знает. Элен неловко разворачивается. Мышцы сзади непроизвольно сокращаются, он может чувствовать всю эту металлическую ручку в себе, и его трясет. Она не такая уж длинная и толстая; возможно, он бы предпочел что-то покрупнее (и более живое), если бы смог вспомнить, как думать, говорить и раздавать указания.

Элен слепо утыкается стоящему у кровати Лексо в пах, и да, то, что он там находит, определенно лучше той штуковины, что в нем сейчас. Парню неудобно. Ему очень нужны руки, чтобы придерживать член и контролировать глубину введения. Правая рука Лексо все еще путает его волосы на затылке, пока левая сползает на горло. Элен всерьез боится, что его снова начнут душить, машинально сглатывает, давится. На пике паники он думает, что неудачник, подавившийся членом с летальным исходом, по праву должен возглавить список Дарвина. Ему ужасно трудно делать минет без рук. Лексо трахает его рот под неправильным углом и изредка задевает заднюю стенку глотки, а он ничем не может себе помочь, даже отстраниться. По подбородку течет слюна. Парень все еще так возбужден, что его яйца того и гляди взорвутся.

Мужчина отстраняется, его член с неприлично-влажным звуком покидает рот Элена. Ленгель обмякает на кровати. Он очень обеспокоен тем, как бы подрочить себе и поскорее кончить. Лексо не слишком аккуратно выдергивает ручку флогера из него. Пока парень жмурится от неприятных ощущений, мужчина замахивается и обрушивает плеть ему на спину. Элен орет от неожиданности. Его организм явно не собирается бурно выплескивать в кровь эндорфины, пока его стегают по-жесткому.

Хвосты плетки выполнены из гладкой, но недостаточно мягкой кожи, этот девайс явно не для «разогрева». Болезненный жар в спине хоронит под собой все прочие ощущения, даже эрекция начинает спадать.

– Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь? – взяв в себя в руки настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в подобной ситуации, говорит Элен.

– Если бы не хотел – не делал, – резонно отвечает Лексо, замахиваясь для очередного удара. – Твой драгоценный ирландец не делал с тобой ничего подобного, так? А ведь хорошая порка – это все, чего ты заслуживаешь.

Первый порыв – ответить, что с ним никто никогда не делал ничего подобного, потому как Элен бы не позволил. Но тот клубок тьмы, что обитает в сознании Лексо, говорит это не потому, что горит желанием узнать что-либо о сексуальной жизни Ленгеля. Тьма жаждет причинять боль и тянет щупальца к тем крохам воспоминаний, что Элен считает святыми. К воспоминаниям, в которых его _любят_.

– Ты бы никогда этого не сделал. Ты ненавидишь причинять боль, потому что знаешь, каково это – чувствовать ее.

Очередной удар заставляет его вытянуться. Элен чувствует, как вспухает кожа на спине.

– Что ты обо мне знаешь? – голос мужчины наводит на мысли о буре. В воздухе пахнет электричеством.

– У тебя самые добрые глаза на свете, – Элен морщится и закусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить. Исполосованная спина горит – едва не валит дым. – Ты защищал меня, как умел. Просто случилось что-то страшное. То, на что ты не мог повлиять.

Лексо приходит в бешенство. Он хватает Элена за волосы и тянет на себя, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

– Маленькая тупая сучка! Когда мне надоест развлекаться с тобой, я разрублю тебя на части и скину все, что осталось, в контейнер для мусора.

_Они_ всегда приходят в неистовство, когда чувствуют, что от них хотят избавиться те, кто долгие годы давал им приют.

– Прости себя, наконец, – почти умоляет Элен. Он цепенеет от боли. – Ты не виноват. И я не виноват. Давай просто оставим ту историю в прошлом. Она закончилась. Началась другая. Пожалуйста, давай изменим то, что мы можем изменить.

Мужчина дергает его, переворачивает как куклу. Элен раскрывает рот в безмолвном крике – прикосновение ткани к воспаленной спине ужасно болезненно. Тот факт, что материя влажная и прохладная, почти не облегчает его участь. Лексо страшен. Его лицо выражает лишь мрачную сосредоточенность. Элен вспоминает человека, встретившегося ему утром в «Небесном карпе». Может, он и одет как придурок, но он живой, ослепительно улыбающийся и такой... как из сна. Смотря в безжалостные, мертвые глаза другого, темного Лексо, сложно предположить, что это тот же самый человек.

– Я хочу, чтобы у нас получилось, – обреченно выдыхает Элен. – Пусть в этот раз у нас получится. Я так долго тебя ждал... Я ждал тебя все это время, и уж точно не для того, чтобы ты позволил этой гадине превратить меня в фарш.

Лексо бесцеремонно раздвигает его ноги и входит, не рассчитывая силу своего движения, из-за чего Элена протаскивает по кровати. Парень мычит из-за жжения в спине и вернувшегося возбуждения. Толстый горячий член ритмично двигается в его заднице, и да, это адски мешает связно думать и говорить.

– Мы могли бы делать все... то же самое... но без боли, – срывающимся голосом шепчет Элен в перерывах между судорожными глотками воздуха. Ему очень приятно и больно, и весь он словно объят пламенем. – Но даже если тебе нравится... мы могли бы... что-нибудь придумать... Мы правда...

Навалившийся сверху Лексо горячий и ужасно тяжелый, и его лицо так близко, что Элен может разглядеть крохотные капельки пота у кромки серебристых волос, и морщину поперек лба. Парню хочется прикоснуться к его волосам, обхватить его за шею и гладить по спине; если бы не гребаные наручники, он бы именно так и сделал. Подкатывающие волны экстаза окрашиваются нереальной, бешеной нежностью. Элен готов простить Лексо все, за прошлую жизнь и за эту: и его дурацкую рубашку в крупную клетку, и грубость, и то, что он занял эленов стол в третью среду ноября, и то, что в нем живет сатанинское отродье, и даже снег, который заваливает их крохотный городишко ко всем чертям.

– Я тебя прощаю, – шепчет он и закрывает глаза. Даже если это все, что он может сделать, даже если этим все закончится... – Я давно тебя простил.

Лексо, двигавший бедрами с бешеной скоростью, замирает, вбивается в последний раз на всю длину. Элен тихо ахает. Ему нужно еще немного, чтобы достигнуть грани, но мужчину на нем уже ощутимо трясет; Ленгель почти с обидой думает, что тот кончает первым. В этот момент обоняние парня улавливает едкий запах гари, и он в ужасе распахивает глаза. Тело Лексо дымится, черный дым струйками вытекает из его глаз и рта, и тут же рассеивается. Это выглядит чудовищно, но, на самом деле, это прекрасно. Лексо больше не нужен тот, кто закрывал бы его от собственной боли.

Ленгель от всей души надеется, что мужчина не потеряет сознание, лежа на нем. Это – худший из вариантов. Парень не сможет ему ничем помочь, как и себе.

– Лексо? Лекс? – спрашивает Элен, всматриваясь в лицо мужчины.

– Элен? – тот смотрит на него потрясенно.

О да, сюрприз-сюрприз.

Сейчас выяснится, что настоящий Риордан Лексо – убежденный гетеросексуал, а вид едва живого Элена, который так затраханно не выглядел и в худшие дни своей жизни, навечно оставит в его душе моральную травму.

Во всяком случае, он все еще помнит его имя.

И его член все еще в Элене.

Ленгель раздраженно думает, что кончить сегодня ему не суждено.

– Он самый, – он молится, чтобы его усмешка не выглядела так, будто он полное ничтожество.

Лексо смотрит на него круглыми глазами: никаких пугающих серых теней, только блеск серебра и осознание, что все это – его рук дело. Меньше всего на свете Элен хочет видеть в его взгляде мертвый груз чувства вины.

– Я?.. – начинает мужчина неуверенно, отстраняясь. Он в чудовищной растерянности, это очевидно. – Я...

– Лекс, – Элен вымучивает из себя улыбку. Спина напоминает стейк на гриле, лицо покрыто кровоподтеками, чувствительность в руках окончательно исчезла, ему, прижатому весом стокиллограмового тела, тяжело дышать. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, и сделай мне, наконец, минет.

Удивление мужчины приобретает оттенок недоверия. На него свалилось слишком много разом. Обычно после сеанса экзорцизма люди надолго засыпают, это помогает их психике перестроиться. Элен думает, что и Лексо следует немного отдохнуть... как только он, наконец, разберется с его стояком, расстегнет наручники и, наверно, напоит парня кофе. После пережитых ужасов Элену как воздух нужны кофе и алкоголь. «И косяк», – думает он в приступе веселья. Все закончилось, они все еще живые и целые... Когда Элен будет вправе веселиться, если не сейчас?

Лексо берет его лицо в ладони, очень осторожно, и едва ощутимо целует его: веки, кончик носа, щеки, губы. Это так трогательно, так непривычно после того, что Элену пришлось пережить, что у него закладывает нос – не продохнуть – и щиплет в глазах. Ленгель едва дышит, завороженный этим странным ритуалом, но, в конце концов, все портит, не в силах больше ждать и вскидывая бедра. Благо, этот недвусмысленный жест наставляет мужчину на путь истинный, и тот сползает вниз, обхватывает член Элена ладонью, втягивает головку в рот и сосет. Парень столько ждал этого, что никаких особенных изощрений не требуется. Титаническим усилием он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на сероволосую голову Лексо между своих ног, и тут же жалеет, что не попросил того подать очки. Секс в очках – звучит глупо, зато тогда он бы смог все видеть. Элен откидывается обратно и блаженно закрывает глаза. Кажется, он победил.

Когда Элен наконец достигает земли обетованной, когда его руки заканчивают растирать, а спину и ссадину на переносице – дезинфицировать и мазать ранозаживляющим с анестетиком (запоздало выясняется, что Риордан – врач, точнее, стоматолог, и это лучшее объяснение изобилию лекарств в его квартире), когда парню возвращают чудом уцелевшие очки и вручают долгожданную чашку кофе, Лексо задумчиво начинает:

– Мы не будем об этом говорить?

Элен мрачно смотрит на него:

– О чем?

– Обо всем этом. О том, что я с тобой сделал.

Элен проветривает ноющую спину, поэтому гордо восседает на барном стуле в одной лишь простыне, обмотанной вокруг бедер. Он был бы не прочь одеться: что-то подсказывает ему, что Лексо смотрит на его новоявленные боевые шрамы с отвращением – но мазь еще не до конца впиталась.

– Считай, что мне это понравилось. Мм... Почти все. Может, с плеткой ты немного переборщил.

– Это все твоя кожа, – заявляет Лексо с тоской, подходит к Элену сзади и трется о его плечо шершавой от щетины щекой. Ленгель издает нечленораздельное восклицание – царается же! – Слишком нежная.  
Ленгель фыркает, пропуская комплимент мимо ушей. Теперь он может видеть детали окружающей обстановки, и его внимание привлекает кое-что. В углу висит магнитная доска, сплошь завешанная исписанными листами, фотографиями, распечатками. Придерживая свою импровизированную юбку, Элен сползает со стула и идет к ней. На фотографиях – камни со странными насечками. На листах – записи, сильно напоминающие эти насечки. Длинные вертикальные линии, перечеркнутые короткими горизонтальными, идущими под наклоном. Немного смахивает на руны.

– Это – огамическое письмо, – объясняет мужчина, замечая любопытство Элена. – Письменность древних кельтов.

Парень перестает дышать.

– Почему ты этим интересуешься?

Лексо пожимает плечами:

– Иногда мне снятся надписи, выбитые на камнях. Звучит шизофренично, знаю... Но мне стало интересно, существовало ли что-то подобное на самом деле. Я видел сны про эти камни раз сто, не меньше, – он хмурится и почесывает подбородок, что-то припоминая.

– Камни? – заставляет Элена переспросить тягостное предчувствие.

– Они находятся в заснеженном лесу, и на каждом выбиты во-от такие символы. Везде разные. Я даже скопировал те, что запомнил, вон они, – Лексо неопределенно кивает в сторону доски. Он выглядит скорее печальным, нежели гордым собственными околонаучными изысканиями. – Потом обратился к одному профессору, изучающему языковедение, и тот сказал, что это – древнеирландские буквы, а вот такой камень – ритуальный, и называется огамом. Их ставили на могилах. Смотри, здесь написано «Ллей Мак Ферн».

Элен медленно поворачивается к Лексо, расправив плечи и выпрямив спину, чуть склоняет голову и царственно изрекает:

– Ллей – это я.  



End file.
